The Adventure of Kyle Through The DBZ Universe
by Flen99
Summary: Kyle awoke in the battle between Goku, Piccolo and Raditz. See how this boy will react in the DBZ Universe when the realm benders show him favor and use him and others for their enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1, The Begining

Make sure to leave a review if you like the chapter.

Opening his eyes Kyle felt that he was on grass. As he got up he realized he indeed was. As he looked around he saw something that made his jaw drop. Goku, Piccolo and Raditz were in front of him, but they were frozen." What is this am I in DBZ!" He shouted ." Why are they frozen?" Kyle asked. After 2 seconds a short dwarf looking man appeared. " They are frozen because time it self is frozen." The ginger dwarf explained. Kyle jumped back a little then decided to think for a moment.

( Rather this is real or not its kinda cool.) Kyle thought. " Ok, so why is time frozen and who are you?" He asked. The dwarf straightened his back and began to speak proudly,

" I am Rigodon, a bender of all things, rather that be time, space, energy, reality, or minds. I can bend and, or twist it all!" Rigodon boasted. Blinking quickly and rapidly, Kyle thought of another question.

" Ok, why am I here and for what purpose or reason is time frozen in the first place, is what I asked." Kyle said.

" I froze time because this is where your new life starts! You'll be living in this world and doing as you please, at least for the most part. The people of this realm will be who you 'know' them to be so if you plan on being their enemy you better have the power or allies to support you. You, and many other people who like those anime of yours have been given this wonderful chance for no reason other than our fun! You will be given a power level and will be allowed to do what you can. You have the support of us realm benders but we won't stop you from dying or help you against threats if the 'small' amount of help we give isn't enough." Rigodon explains.

( Ok, that seems really cool but the way he spoke...)," There are more than one of you?" Kyle asked. Grinning Rigodon answered,

" Yes, there are 15 of us. I will be your main contact, now, pick a race.' Kyle just blinks than his eyes widen.

( His he serious!? Saiyan would be awesome but, buu...I could cheat for power...dang, that says a lot about who I am doesn't?). " I want to be like buu, except, you know, not insane." Kyle says. Rigodon laughs,

" That was never something to worry about! Now ready yourself, this will hurt. On the count of 5, 1,2..." Rigodon never goes past 2 as he punches the air in front of Kyle and he screams in agonizing pain for all of 3 seconds, then he blacks out. When Kyle awakes he is on the ground, as he gets up he sees that his arms and hands are pink.

( About what I expected, they seem the same size just different color and texture.) Kyle thinks.

" Well your right, the only differences about you now is that your pink,smooth,gummy, and have that pink appendage coming out of the back of your head." Rigodon remarks.

" Ok, you can read minds, not surprised." Kyle says. But as he stands Kyle feels an overbearing bliss. ( Dear **_GOOOD_** I feel _**AMAZING!**_ ). Rigodon laughs.

" You just when from, in this realms terms, a power level of 2ish, to a power level of 10,000. Of course you fell good!" Kyle gapes not believing his ears.

" That..that's over kill, I'm going to rape Radits!" Kyle exclaims, still in shock.

Shaking his head, Rigodon responds " There is more to winning than power, though you are also faster with that power level, I wasn't going to make it all brute force, your balanced. From now on it's mostly up to you to make sure you don't become a fatty with a punch."

Kyle then looks at Rigodon like he's stupid," Even though I don't know how to fight, with a strength and _SPEED_ advantage like this over him, Radits is toast."

" Ok, ok, you have a point, non the less, you must want to know how to do more than just attack right? You want to know how to do all the cool things?" Rigodon asks.

" Well, of course!" Kyle says, getting excited.

" Well, if you see someone do something complex, like kaioken or instant transmission, you'll be able to do. For about everything else, you can do it with a thought. Test it out, and remember, you could destroy the planet by accident, so use the power sense i put into you so you don't do that, just think about it." Rigodon says.

( Man, this feels so real, the power...). Cupping his hands by his sides, Kyle aims at a distant mountain thinking about the amount of power it would take to destroy and nothing more," Kaaamee..haa..meee..haaaaaa!" Kyle shouts as he extends his hands in the direction of the mountain and it gets destroyed. " Yeeeeeess!" Kyle yells in bliss.

" Well, lad, I'll be un freezing time and taking me leave. Just call out to me in your head when you need info." With that Rigodon disappears and Goku continues towards Raditz.

( Ok, I'll just stand over here, let things play out.) Kyle thought, but,( No, I'm a buu, I'll absorb Raditz right after he explains that Vegeta and Nappa are coming.) As he thinks this Raditz hits and Goku hard across the face, sending him several feet back.

Raditz notices that his scouter picked up a new power level and presses a button, " **1** **0,000**!" He then looks towards Kyle to see a pink creature. " This thing better be messed up!" He shouts. Piccolo and Goku look in the direction of Kyle and see him, they can also sense that he is leagues above Raditz and them selves.

Noticing the looks, Kyle sighs, " Um, don't mind me i'm just watching..." He has time to say no more before Raditz sends a beam his way.

" Double Sunday!" Raditz yells. Kyle looks at it and can sens that it's no threat, and having watched and read so much dbz, he swipes the blast at a mountain in far off distance with a smirk.

" ...as I was saying, I'm just here to watch, please don't try that again Saiyan, or next time I'll beat you to within an inch of your life and hand you over to Lord Freiza." Kyle says.

Raditz flinches in mild shock, " Ah, Your not wearing the typical armor, my bad, I'll deal with these two then we can...talk." Goku and Piccolo are lost but seem to both believe that the pink creature and Raditz are allies.

" Alright Goku, I'm half way done charging up this second one, you'll have to continue holding him off, we have to ignore the pink one." Piccolo states. Goku nods and charges towards Raditz. Eventually Goku gets a hold of Raditz tail and is 'sweet' talked into letting go of it, Raditz then proceeds to stomp on Goku's chest while insulting him.

All of a sudden Gohan can be heard, " **LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!** " He screams as he breaks out of the space pod he was in and zooms right into Raditz's chest.

" Im..impossible." Raditz gasps out from the pain he was dealt. Goku takes advantage of this and gets him in a full nelson.

" Piccolo, NOW!" Goku yells.

( This is it.) Kyle thinks as he gives his body the command to tear a piece off and it flies far above Raditz and Goku. ( That tickled.) Kyle mused.

Piccolo saw the object and started wondering, ( Is it going to save him?), " Special Beam..Cannon!" Piccolo shouted. The beam tore straight through Raditz and Goku's chest. Goku chuckled while Raditz rambled. Soon after wards a flying vehicle lands, Krillin, Roshi, and Bulma leave it and run over to Goku.

" Hey guys, I had to go down with Raditz to beat him, he was really strong." Goku laughed.

" We'll bring you back with a wish from the dragomballs Goku." Krillin says. Raditz starts to laugh,

" My scouter sent every thing that happened today to 2 Saiyans much stronger than me, they'll be here in a year, though I doubt you'll live that long." Raditz looks at Kyle and before he dies, a pink glob swoops down and he becomes submerged in it. The others looked shocked as the glob flies towards Kyle.

( Yeah, i could get used to this.), " No worries, I was just dealing with him, he was already dying so i saw no reason to wait any longer. I knew of him, and the other Saiyans that will no doubt arrive. My name is Kyle, I come from, well, I don't quite know what my home planet is, I've traveled across the galaxy since I was 5, I'm 15. Any questions?" Kyle lied, at least, a little.

Piccolo studied Kyle as Goku's body disappeared, " Why are you here, you say you know of these Saiyans, but is that all, your more powerful than Raditz, and you seem to know more than the rest of us." Piccolo asks seriously. Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi all listen.

" Some of the planets I've been on were attacked by Frieza and some of his henchmen, I've seen the Saiyans before but ignored them and left said planets. Though know I'm sick of seeing them destroy worlds and I'm going to do something about it, I'm not nearly strong enough to out right oppose Frieza's forces yet. Nappa and Vegeta are of little concern, Though Vegeta is stronger than me from what i remember sensing." Kyle says.

" Wait, so they're like space pirates?" Bulma asks.

" Yes, no better tittle for the henchmen, but Frieza is more like a galactic tyrant." Kyle says.

" What did you do to Raditz?" Piccolo asks.

" I absorbed him, it gave me his power." Kyle explains. Piccolo and the others are taken back.

( So he doesn't need to train to improve.) Piccolo thinks. " Enough of this, I'm taking the boy and training, no room for arguments!" Piccolo says as he regrows his missing arm and snatches up Gohan. Before he can fly away though Kyle grabs his shoulder.

" I'm strong, but I have no clue how to properly fight. Think you could train me as well?" Kyle asks. Piccolo is surprised but nods in agreement.

( He's the strongest, but if he knows what he's doing he can be even more valuable against these Saiyans.) Then the 2 fly off with Gohan.

x


	2. Chapter 2, Arrivals

Go to the poll on my profile for this story!

Author´s Note: A majin is someone controlled with, or someone who possesses, the majin symbol ( **_M_** ). a buu, at least how I´m using it, is the pink abomination, I'm going under a assumption that there are more than one original buu and that the one in the series, and it´s 'off springs', was just the most powerful one that babidi took over. Like how slug and whoever kami was before he split himself were special namekians.

"Spread your legs more! And lean your back backwards some more! Your speed and strength is out of this world but if you don't know how to fight that will be pointless unless you utterly out class your opponent!" Piccolo instructs. Kyle does as commanded.

( This is pretty much what I expected, tommorow I'll go out and absorb the dinosaur population of the surrounding 3 regions. A week from now Piccolo is going to train Gohan also.) Kyle thinks. Kyle realizes that Piccolo stopped talking, infact, his mouth was still open and not a muscle in his body moved.

"Hey lad, I came to explain some more of your abilities." Rigodon says as he comes into Kyle's view.

Kyle looks down at him and crooks his head to the side, ¨ Really? What else is there?¨,( I´m a buu, I can copy what i see and absorb things, what else is there to it? Candy beam?) Kyle mused.

Rigodon laughed having ¨ read¨ Kyle´s thoughts. "You don have to actually see every thing you want to be able to do, you can teach it to yourself as long as it isn't extremely complex, like the spirit bomb, you´ĺl need a teacher for that. But about everything else, you can teach yourself. Also, you don´t need to absorb things to get stronger, you can train and still get good results.¨ Rigodon states, having noticed that these were things Kyle needed to know.

¨ Thanks Rig, quick question, if i was to try and absorb fat buu what would happen?¨ Kyle asks.

Rigodon raises an eyebrow at the question, ¨ As you are now, you would fail, instantly.¨ Kyle sweat dropped. Rigodon smiled. " Well, I´m off lad, see you in a jiffy!¨ Then Rigodon leaves and Piccolo goes on with instructing Kyle.

3 months later. Piccolo, Kyle and Gohan are sparring. Gohan punches a self restraining Kyle in the chest while Piccolo kicks Kyle across the head. Kyle sends a velvet blast into Piccolo's stomach and slaps Gohan to the dirt. ( I have to to better, then when daddy comes back, I'll show him how strong i am and he'll be proud. I don't want and Kyle's time on me to be a waste!) Forcing him self up, Gohan charges a masenko and fires it at Kyle. Smiling, Kyle takes the blast.

( Gohan seems to have just a bit more drive than I thought he would, maybe Piccolo can get him to be sending blasts without special moments of fire, that would be awesome.) Kyle ponders. Piccolo, noticing his lack of focus, knees Kyle in the gut and blasts him into a mountain. Kyle quickly comes back and punches Piccolo in the forehead. The blow sends Piccolo downward quickly and a dust cloud is blown up from where he crashed. ( If he can keep is focus...he would be a great ally, Him and the kid will definitely be useful when the saiyans are killed) were Piccolo's thoughts as he blacked out.

3 months later, the saiyans arrive. " So what are you going to do after we beat the saiyans?" Gohan asks Kyle while he eats a Dino leg. Piccolo, sitting with his arms crossed, listens in.

" I'm going to stay here, on Earth, at least for a while. Even when we beat these saiyans Frieza will still be out there, I'd like to have you guys help me take him down, when I feel like we are strong enough, of course. besides, you never know if this is one of the planets he'll 'visit' " Kyle answered.

Piccolo uncrosses his arms and gives Kyle a look, " How strong is this Frieza?" Piccolo asks.

" My power level when I showed up, was 10,000. Vegeta's was 17,000 last time I used a scouter on him, but I'm sure by now he's 18,000. Frieza, at his lowest. Is 530,000. He can transform but when he does all the way...it's about 120,000,000." Kyle answered.

Piccolo and Gohan were shocked. " he's that much stronger than the leader between the two saiyans we're going to fight!" Piccolo shouted. Before Kyle could respond, the sky turned dark. After a few minutes the sky brightened and Kyle frowned. " They must of wished Goku back to life." Piccolo says," Which means..",

" Nappa and Vegeta are coming." Kyle finishes. Piccolo nods, then Kyle shakes his head. " No, they are **coming** , I sense them, they just landed and I swear energy sources disappeared when they did." Kyle explains. Piccolo's eyes sharpened and Gohan gasped realizing what that meant. " We should head towards wherever we plan om fighting them. They'll head towards the strongest power levels." Kyle says. ( I've taught myself instant transmission but I haven't pulled of the kaioken. Though i guess that doesn't matter. I'll be able to copy it from seeing Goku use it.) Kyle thinks.

With Nappa and Vegeta. "The highest power level is 13,564. I'll handle that one Nappa, the second highest is 4,000. There are more in that direction but they dont't really matter. Let's go, Nappa." Vegeta states.

" Yeah, got ya Vegeta, think that guy who had 10,000 is the one who is at 13 now? " Nappa asks as they fly towards the power levels.

" Must be a grunt of Frieza's. He's probably going to wait for us to deal with the humans than tell us to go with him, I'm sure Frieza wants to know what we're doing here. We'll kill him before we wish for immortality." Vegeta answers.

x


	3. Chapter 3, Invincible Kyle

Go to the poll on my profile for this story!

A few moments after Kyle,Gohan, and Piccolo landed, Krillin and Yamcha did as well. " so your the pink guy. Going to help us out?" Yamcha asks.

" Yeah, though I won't be fighting at first, if I fight, Vegeta will and you don't want that. I'll let you guys handle Nappa than I'll absorb him. That will give me the boost I need to be on par with Vegeta." After saying that, pieces of Kyle flew off and into the dirt. (I only need for Piccolo to die, I can save the others if I get piccolo to fight Nappa as soon as he shows up.) " Piccolo, Don't give Nappa the time to..." Kyle pauses as Tien and Chiaotsu show up.

" Hey." Tien says as he lands.

"With all of us here those guys don't stand a chance!" Krillin says.

Kyle frowns" All of you need to jump Nappa, I'll stay out of it until Vegeta comes into play. I'd rather stall until that Goku comes before we go for Vegeta but t if he doesn't show in time I'll absorb Nappa before he dies. Don't let Nappa talk. Act immediately." Kyle says.

" Who made you boss?" Yamcha asks.

" Fine, fight him one on one, force me to attack him and try to get his power pre maturely and than fail, most of you would be too hurt to be able to jump him last minute, and I'd have to hold of Vegeta for a much longer time than any one would like. Then we'd really have to hope that the suicidal Goku is invincible because the rest of us would be too injured to help, or too dead." Kyle finished. There was silence as Piccolo thought what he said over, (If he's stronger than Nappa, than one of the pieces in the ground could absorb him while he beats him up and we hold off Vegeta, he absorbs Nappa then we all jump Vegeta. Even if we couldn't beat him, we would most definitely be a strong enough force as to hold him off till Goku showed up, and if we can't beat him after that, then there would be no point.). Piccolos hard thinking could be seen on his face and Kyle knew there were holes in what he said.

" Vegeta can transform, it makes him 10x stronger, that's why I want to stall, so that we have all the man power we can when he does." Kyle says. Everyone excepts that and gets ready as the two saiyans land.

(Wait, I can sense Goku, so I could Teleport would Friezart to him and bring him here. Piccolo and Gohan know I can teleport where I sense a energy. Maybe because they can't sense him they haven't thought about? Whatever, after Piccolo dies I'll...Piccolo doesn't need to die...I can just tell them about Namek and how if the saiyans are after dragon balls so would Frieza.) with those thoughts, Kyle teleported to Goku.

" The big one!" Piccolo shouts.

" What was th..." Nappa never finishes as the group, some of which confused by Kyle, charge his way.

Raising an eyebrow Vegeta jumps away and decides to just let Nappa handle them, none of them were worth his time.

With Kyle and Goku. " Hey, I remember you!" Goku Exclaims.

" I can teleport and the Saiyans are here, I'll take you to the scene of the fight. Take my hand." Kyle says.

Goku seems confused but grabs his hand and they teleport beside Vegeta.

Vegeta jumps to his left and looks to his right as his scouter shows 2 power levels over 9000." What the hell!" Vegeta yells as he sees Kyle and Goku.

With the group fighting Nappa. Nappa swings his fist across Chiaotsu across the face sending him away 16 feet. Piccolo sends a demon wave at Nappa while Krillin fires a kamehameha. As Napoa tried to doge he was kicked into the blast by the combined efforts of Yamcha and Tien. " Grraaahh. That hurt. But if you think all of you teaming up on me is going to give you a win. Your stupid!" Nappa then unleashes his full power and slams his knee into Yamcha before using both hands to hammer blow him into the ground. Gohan and Piccolo charge towards him but he kicks Gohan in the face and rapidly pounds his fists into Piccolo. ( So this is the power of the saiyans.) Piccolo thinks as he gets pounded.

With Vegeta. " You seem really cozy with these humans. You don't even where armor." Vegeta says.

" I'm not actually with Frieza, the same way I don't think you are. I'm going to gain the strength to play a hand in his death. You want to wish for immortality so that you can kill Frieza but that would be useless because neither you or I have the power to stop him. But of course, you probably don't care so I'll stop you here." Kyle says as he rushes towards Vegeta. Smirking, Vegeta rushes towards Kyle,

" Fool, your not strong enough to get in my way!" Vegeta says as he grabs Kyle's fist and Kyle grabs his. Goku jumps back. Kyle sends a blast out of his mouth that hits Vegeta dead in the chest and sends him flying.

" Goku, you should help the others with Nappa. He won't stand a chance against you." Kyle says"

" Yeah, I was planning on it. You seem to have things handled." Goku replies as he flies to where the others are.

" Your dead!" Vegeta shouts as he punches Kyle in the shoulder then punches him twice in the chest. ( Did my fist just sink in?} Vegeta thinks. Kyle teleports behind Vegeta and Kicks his right side. Kyle then sends a blast into Vegeta's back. Vegeta turns and starts sending countless ki blasts at Kyle. Kyle just stands there as his body is blown to pieces. " Ha, how pa...there's no blood?" Vegeta says in confusion. Then the pieces of Kyle come together.

" You see, I'm pretty close to immortal already, so that would be a wish wasted. I mean really, none of these guys would be able to stop me if that was what I wanted. So, what are you going to do?" Kyle asks arrogantly. Vegeta snarls,

" I'll blast you until there's nothing left!" Vegeta yells as he sends blast after blast at Kyle only for him to teleport all around him.

( I'll wait for him to exhaust himself. He is stronger and faster than me after all. ) Kyle thinks.

x


	4. Chapter 4, Unforeseen

Go to the poll on my profile for this story!

As Nappa charged the kappa Goku landed beside Piccolo and Krillin. " Daddy!" Gohan yelled as he ran into Goku and hugged him.

" Hey Gohan, hope you guys have been alright." Goku says.

" We've taken a beating but we're all OK for the most part." Yamcha says.

" DODGE!" Piccolo shouts as Nappa fires his kappa. But as everyone else flew out of the way, Gohan stood in fear. Goku and Piccolo looked at Gohan and both tried to get to him but they weren't fast enough.

" **GOHAN!** " Goku screams as his son is decimated by the blast. There is a chilling silence for a few seconds until Nappa speaks.

" Don't worry, the rest of you will be next." Nappa says as he reaches for his scouter and sees Goku's power level. " What, there's no way he's stronger than me!" As Nappa says this Goku charges up and uses kaioken which makes the pieces of the land beneath him float up.

" You won't get away with this!" Goku yells as he appears in front of Nappa and punches him in the gut with extreme might. The blow forces Nappa to cough up blood and get sent flying straight through a distant mountain.

With Kyle and Vegeta. ( Grraaagh, that one over their is out of Nappa's league, I'm sure it's Kakarot. And this freak is exhausting me. I keep leaving more and more openings and it's getting ridiculous. Going ape would be pointless because he seems to be far to fast. Darn it I need to leave! At least this fool seems distracted by something.) Vegeta rants in his head. Vegeta kicks Kyle in the jaw.

( Gohan is _dead_. I...I can't believe it. I've spent the last 6 months with him and he's dead. _And I was going to just **let** Piccolo die_. This...this is real, those two are **_important_** to me. I'll absorb Nappa now, and beat up Vegeta some more before I let him go, With me here we may not need him, but if i absorb him, Trunks won't give a warning and everyone won't train as hard. Then, we revive Gohan and I tell them about Namek) As Kyle finishes his thoughts, he feels a minuscule nip. a piece of him goes flying off with a foreign object and he becomes confused. ( Bugs stay away from me. Wait...dear god Gero just collected my DNA, if I wasn't able to track every piece of me..) a shiver is sent down Kyle's spine as he doesn't allow himself to think of what a buu cell would add to Cell. He blasts Vegeta and one of his earlier pieces shoots out of the ground in front of Nappa and encloses him before flying towards Kyle and merging with him as the nip of him comes flying back into him. "Dear **GOD** , I love this!" Kyle yells as he feels his power increase and and the ground around him dents downward and pieces float upward. ( I'm going to absorb every flip flopping enemy I can, starting with Frieza's punks. Then I'm going to absorb him. Though I will need to be a lot stronger by the time we reach Namek. I know Nappa isn't **that** strong.)

Vegeta looks on in shock," Did he...take Nappa? That glob popped out of the ground...now he's stronger then me, 20,564." After stating this in rage and disbelief Vegeta flies into the air remembering that Kyle sent multiple pieces into the ground.

Kyle sees Vegeta and smirks," Hey, where are you going, I'm not done with you yet!" Kyle says as he decides he doesn't need to teleport and flies after Vegeta as Vegeta decides now is the time to leave Earth.

With Goku and the others. " Ok, so Kyle now as more than an endurance advantage on Vegeta, but we should follow for when Vegeta transforms. I'm not sure, and neither is Kyle, if he can absorb him when he turns into a giant ape." Piccolo says as he flies after the two. Everyone else follows but Krillin and Yamcha have concern.

" Wait you mean all saiyans can do that?" Krillin says.

Piccolo nods then frowns, "How would you know?"

" I've seen Goku do it twice, it's terrifying." Yamcha says.

This snaps Goku out of his thoughts of Gohan and he thinks about that. ( So I was the one to kill grandpa. Why didn't he tell me? I've seen him twice since then.)

With Kyle and Vegeta. As Vegeta realized he wasn't going to out run Kyle he sent a beam at his chest to slow him down. Kyle just flew around it and kept going. " Your exhausted Vegeta, there's nothing you can do. I mean you could transform, but that would, actually, do that. It'd be cool." Kyle bluffs. ( He doesn't know I can't absorb something that big, and if he does try to transform. I'll just destroy the artificial moon or absorb him before he pulls off the complete change.)

" As if I'd make myself a bigger target for your globs! I'll be the one to kill Frieza, not you!" Vegeta shouts as he presses a button on his controller and starts sending blasts at Kyle. Getting bored with dragging it out, Kyle teleports behind Vegeta and hammers him with both hands clenched together. When Vegeta hit the ground Kyle teleported to him and grabbed his right arm tightly, getting a growl from Vegeta, and used his free hand to break that arm. " Graagh!" Vegeta yelled in pain. Kyle then broke his left arm and used wrapped the tail like appendage around Vegeta's throat tight enough to have a good hold but not so much as to choke him and began beating into him.

" He knows how to be brutal, that's for sure." Tien says as he and the others watch Kyle beat up Vegeta. Goku frowns,

" He already won, he should stop." Goku says. But as he is about to fly over to Kyle, Piccolo stops him.

" I'm sure he's not doing it for fun, or if he is he would of stopped a while ago and absorbed him. He's up to something." And it didn't take long for Kyle to prove Piccolo right as he threw Vegeta near his pod.

" Leave, I really don't want anything to do with you right now anymore. I got my fun out of it and I already got Nappa for what he did, so leave. As much as you would boost my power, your not even at half of that said power and I **want** you alive. Besides, you saiyans get stronger from being beat to an inch of your life, and if what i just did doesn't count, then your zenkai genes suck." Kyle says.

Vegeta looks ticked but gets in his pod slowly and leaves, ( I'll come back after I've killed Frieza and crush them all.)

x


	5. Chapter 5, Waiting for a Meal

Go to the poll on my profile for this story!

At Roshi's. " So there is a planet called Namek that has people like Piccolo except nice and pretty weak with a few powerful guardians. They have dragon balls and you think if those saiyans came here wanting immortality this space tyrant called Frieza is going to go after the dragon balls on namek and...Gohan is dead. Which means we need to use the dragon balls and you think going to Namek to use theirs is just an other reason to go even though we can just wait a year and revive Gohan, but by then this Frieza guy would of been unstoppable if he managed to get the password out of the Nameks. Is that about right? " Bulma finishes.

" Yeah, so we just need to find Namek, and if Goku was dead surely he knows some one who can find it." As Kyle gets done talking, everyone hears a voice.

"Absolutely not, I will not locate the planet for you! The chances of Frieza going to a planet like Earth are extremely low so he's not your problem! He's out of all your leagues!" King Kai says as he was talking to Goku earlier but after listening to them talk about Frieza, had enough.

" King Kai, someone like him..." Goku stops as he and every other z fighter senses Kyle's spiking ki.

"I know we're asking a bit much for you to find a planet but your not the one that will be fighting Frieza." Kyle says his mood being obvious to any one who looked at him.

" I said no!" King Kai shouts. As he says that smoke blows out of Kyle's holes and he teleports to King Kai and grabs him by the throat. As he does this Kyle realizes that he used instant transmission without sensing an energy.

( So I'm not really using instant transmission, I'm just teleporting. So if I...) Kyle lets go of the Kai and teleports to guru. Before Nail or Guru can say anything he teleports back to the z fighters. " Screw that blue piece of crap, when I teleported to him out of anger I realized I don't need to sense an energy to teleport. I just went to Namek and in 44 days we can go to Namek, until then we train since we can't revive Gohan yet." Kyle says.

" Wow, you really got ticked." Krillin says.

" I really don't want to wait a year to revive Gohan." Kyle explains. ( _Especially since it's because of me trying to have Piccolo dead that got him killed._ )

" Yeah, I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Chi." Goku says. And as if her name being spoke was a summons, Chichi showed up on a water traveling vehicle.

" Goku!" Chichi yelled as she tackled Goku, happy to have her husband back. " That demon took Gohan when you died, is Gohan with you?" She asks.

Taking a deep breath, Goku begins," Those guys who showed up, one of them killed Gohan. We're all going to go to Piccolo's home planet to get their dragon balls so we don't have to wait a year to bring him back." Goku says.

Chichi stares at him for a moment then bursts into a loud sob as she cries heavily into his chest. " You _let_ my **baby** _**DIE**_!" Chichi hollered as she beat into Goku's chest.

" I'm sorry, Chi."

44 days later. Goku- 20,000; Kyle-35,000; Yamcha-3,000; Krillin-4,000; Tien-4,300; Chiaotzu-2,000; Piccolo-11,000.

( Me, Piccolo and Goku got stronger by a big margin. If only that gravity machine had been stronger, 100x gravity would of been amazing.) Kyle thinks as he and the other z fighters all held hands to get ready to teleport.

" So you're teleporting us to a random Namekian?" Piccolo says. Kyle nods,

" Pretty much, 3..2...1!" Kyle shouts as he teleports. The group appear in front of Nail.

Nail tenses and gets into a stance," Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asks.

" We are from Earth, I'm not sure if you know that planet. But we are here to take down Frieza and his men. Along with use your dragonballs, we have our own, but before we fought some of Frieza's less loyal men who wanted immortality to over throw him, we used them to bring back a warrior who died a year earlier fighting a weaker unloyal. And during our fight one of us was killed, it takes a year to do another wish and Frieza was already on my hit list so here we are." Kyle says.

" Well, I can sense that your weaker than me and I don't hold a finger to his power." Nail says.

" We'll find away." Goku says with a grin. At that time two powerful people can be sensed arriving.

" Man, all of these guys are so strong, but I can feel someone who has to be Frieza." Krillin says.

" Yeah, we are going to need to do our best." Tien states.

Kyle smiles," One of those two that just popped up was Vegeta, he still has his tail so assuming I don't kill him, he's invaluable against Frieza."

" So that's why you didn't kill him, because even though Nappa was the one to kill Gohan, I could sense you still wanted him to pay." Piccolo says.

" That arrogant jerk is going to help us take down Frieza, even with the ape form he can't take Frieza alone. in fact, if he tried that right now he'd die, and I'm sure he knows it." Kyle says.

" Why not just absorb him if he goes ape, we don't want him being the strongest one against Frieza." Yamcha says.

( Well besides me thinking I can't...) " I felt incredible from a 40% increase. If I absorbed a 10 times stronger Vegeta you would have something much worse to deal with than Frieza. Why do you think my plan wasn't to come here and eat up on all the strongest? If I take in someone too powerful I don't think I would be able to hold in the following crave for power, I'd absorb everything but Frieza. And that's only because I would want his full power. No, Yamcha, just no. I do plan on eating up here, but only on our enemies that won't make me lose my mind. Unless we're all dying, then I'll risk it." Kyle says. ( Sad thing is if I absorbed Frieza right now I **would** lose my mind, I can't handle it without becoming power hungry.)

x


	6. Chapter 6, The Strength to Rival

Go to the poll on my profile for this story!

Author's note. Vegeta was stronger than Goku at first but while they both got a zenkai boost from their fight, Goku also trained with what i think was 100x gravity, even if it was for only 6 days. So, at least for the time being, Vegeta is stronger. Goku trained but got no zenkai, Vegeta just got zenkai with no training.  
This was so hard to type, I just can't wait till ginyu...

" We should head out." Piccolo says. Guru and Nail look at him.

" Yeah, we should, keep your power low, if we come in contact with Frieza make your power as low as possible and hide." Kyle says.

" Will you be coming back?" Nail asks.

" Sure, if we can't handle Frieza yet, we're going to need to go somewhere after we take out his men." Goku says. With a nod from Nail, the Z fighters head out. Kyle sends pieces of himself into the ground.

With Vegeta. After finishing off Cui Vegeta notices the energy of the Z fighters. " I can tell his energy apart from the others, He's still stronger than me even after my boost from that fight with him. Not to mention the one I think belongs to Kakarot isn't too far behind mine. No matter, I'll crush them all in do time. And while i do so i'll make sure to not let the freak have any bodies to absorb." Vegeta says to himself as he flies towards a Namekian village.

With Kyle and the others. As the group flew they sensed someone going in Vegeta's direction. " Vegeta can take him out, so we keep going?" Yamcha says, knowing that in a weird way, Vegeta was their ally. But Piccolo shook his head,

" Kyle is going to absorb every weaker enemy we find, and we are going to fight them before that until we just aren't strong enough to do that. Me and Goku could take that guy together, but Goku could do it alone with some difficulty, unless he used that technique of his, then it wouldn't be a challenge." Piccolo says as the group flies at full speed of the energy following Vegeta.

With Vegeta. " So I'm being followed uh? And they are following my pursuer, the freak must being trying to get a _snack_." Vegeta snarls the last part." I'll make sure there's nothing left of this fool, besides, it isn't like that freak will take me in place of who ever is following. He obviously wants me alive and stronger. That will be his down fall!" Vegeta shouts out loud as he flies towards his pursuer.

With the Z-fighters. " Hey, Vegeta's scouter must of picked up this random guy's power." Chiaotzu says.

" Or Vegeta now as the ability to sense ki, which he better." Kyle replies back. The other Z-fighters think about what he said.

" You want him stronger. Much stronger, you don't plan on killing him even when we beat Frieza, do you?" Tien asks.

" No, I don't, I'll tell you this, even when we are done with Frieza. We will still have a threat to the universe to deal with. I'm not the only one of my race that as been on Earth, I'm the second one, and the first could flick Frieza if he so pleased. The thing is, he is kind of like a child, but he as been on your planet for many centuries, he's just been asleep. As things are, he shouldn't wake up for around 12 years but we are going to need every moment to train. I've met many different races and people of power beyond Frieza, but Buu is on a whole other level. It's possible that the elder I traveled with was wrong, but considering he was also aware of what Frieza's power was, I doubt it." Kyle explains. The Z-fighters are shocked by this news. Now knowing that they would have to train for the next decade.

With Vegeta. Vegeta sees Dodoria and smirks." Ha, so Frieza sent you? How funny, can you not see the number on your scouter?" Vegeta says.

Growling, Dodoria responds," The stupid thing is broken! Now, hand over your scouter and I might let you live." Dodoria says with an evil smirk while he extends his. Vegeta raises an eye.

" And why would you need mine? You must really believe yours is broken, HAHA!" Vegeta laughs.

Growling, Dodoria responds," Some stupid namekian blew up everyone else's. So I'm going to give yours to lord Frieza."

" Well you can forget it, because I don't need this anymore, I can sense a person's power with my brain. Something I'm sure you lack." Vegeta says with a crap eating smirk as he throws his scouter at Dodoria and blows it up in his face. Dodoria yells as the blast takes out his left eye. Vegeta runs up on Dodoria and starts beating into him.

The Z-fighters had arrived and Kyle already had a piece of him flying towards Dodoria as he teleported behind Vegeta. ( Let me finish this weakling off before...) Vegeta thought too late as he felt Kyle behind him and the others not too far away. Vegeta turned around and tried to punch Kyle in the face but his attack was blocked and he found a knee in his stomach.

" Do better next time." Kyle says arrogantly. Vegeta hears a struggle and sees Dodoria being trapped in a pink glob with the scouter Dodoria wore earlier on the outside..

( NOO!) Vegeta screams in his mind before being hammered down into the earth by Kyle. The glob of Kyle flies at him and he extends his arms and relishes in the feeling of power.

( No matter how many times I do it, absorbing someone who isn't pathetic is amazing.) Kyle thinks. The scouter that had been outside the glob now rested on Kyle's face.

x


	7. Chapter 7, Search For the Wishing Orbs

Go to the poll on my profile for this story!

" 57,000" Kyle said while fiddling with his new scouter.

( No, he cant be that strong just from taking Dodoria, he can beat most the Ginny force with that power.) Vegeta thought.

" Hey, so what's the power levels of the rest of us?" Krillin asks. All the Z-fighters seem interested in some way to know their power level.

" Well considering this interaction and me absorbing Dodoria, I think it's safe to say that hiding our power levels is pointless." ( Not true because Dodoria's memories let me know he was the only one with a scouter, but I forgot about that until after I spoke, so I won't mention that). " Charge up to your max if you want to know what your level is." Kyle says.

As the gang powers up Kyle teleports in front of Vegeta and a glob bursts out of the ground before Kyle kicks him hard in the face. The Z-fighters think he's about to take Vegeta until the glob wraps around Vegeta and morphs into another Kyle who has his right arm holding down Vegeta. " That should keep you here, right?" Kyle asks in an amused tone. Vegeta growls but remains silent.

Once all the Z-fighters reached their max Kyle called them out form least to greatest." Chiaotzu your at 2,000. Yamcha your at 3,000. Krillin you and Tien are at 4,000 with Tien having you beat by 300. Piccolo your at 11,000 and Goku you are 20,000 strong." Kyle finishes. ( If we get our potentials unlocked that would be amazing, I'm just glad we didn't while we were with Guru, I'd much rather have it unlocked once I've dealt with the Ginyu force.)

" Ha, of course Goku is the closest to Kyle, Seems like the rest of us are going to have a heck of a time playing catch for the next few years.' Yamcha says.

The humans nod while Piccolo speaks" Goku can go to 5 times his power level without hurting himself, so he's technically stronger." Kyle smirks,

" That technique is the most over powered thing ever. And seeing as my existence IS overpowered, I'm going to do everything in my power to learn it." Kyle says. Goku laughs,

" Well, I can help you all learn it when we get back home."

" SHUT UP!" Vegeta roars, his patience no longer existing. "You're all acting as if you've beat Frieza and have beat ME! And if you aren't going to kill me you can let me go you pink abomination!" Vegeta shouts, his rage obvious. The Z-fighters look at Vegeta and Kyle's copy buries itself into the ground after letting Vegeta go.

" So are you going to accept that you really don't have an option? I mean, I can keep yu restrained or you can help us fight Frieza's forces. Because if we die so do you. The Ginyu force is coming and Goku is the only one who can fight on Ginyu's level." Kyle says. Vegeta's eye's open wide in shock.

" What! How do you know!" Vegeta shouts. Kyle rolls his eyes, feeling like Vegeta forgot that he didn't say anything about the other members meaning they wouldn't be a problem.

" When I absorb someone I get all their memories." Kyle explains. Vegeta pauses then thinks about the situation.

" Well if Kakarot is on Ginyu's level, at least as far as power levels go, we should start looking for the dragon balls until the Ginyu force gets here." Vegeta says. All the z-fighters agree but Kyle, Piccolo and Tien know not to get too comfortable with him.

" Well the dragon radar shows 3 north-west, 1 north, 1 east and 2 south-east." Krillin says while pointing as directly as he could.

" That Frieza guy has to be the one with the 3 dragon balls, it's where the highest power is. So we should avoid him for now." Chiaotzu says.

" I'll go north with Vegeta." Kyle says and Vegeta crosses his arms.

" Even if Kakarot can increase his power beyond yours with some technique, we are the strongest. None of those humans nor the namekian could protect themselves if they ran into trouble." Vegeta says wanting to be paired with a weaker enemy.

" As if you care, _you_ need to be paired with either Kyle or Goku, and Kyle is the best choice. Even if Goku is the strongest." Krillin says. The others agree and Vegeta growls.

" Me and Krillin can go east, I think that's where guru and nail are." Goku says while Krillin nods.

" Then Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Yamcha and I will go south east." Tien says. Every one flies off, after Krillin hands the dragon radar to Yamcha.

With Frieza

" Zarbon since the Ginyu won't be here for a while go and find either Vegeta or another Namekian village." Frieza commands.

" But Lord Frieza without a sco...u...ter..." Zarbon stutters as Frieza's tail whacks the floor of the ship leaving a huge dent.

" Go, NOW" Frieza shouts before Zarbon rushes out of the ship.

( Darn, that weak old Namekian and Vegeta have been giving me more trouble than their worth. Then there's those other power levels Dodoria picked up. Between Vegeta and that one which he said was 32,000 he's probably dead. Assuming his scouter wasn't just busted.)

With Goku and Krillin

" Hey, so um. You trained with some type of god when you died right?" Krillin asks.

Goku nods,' King Kai, the gravity om his planet is 10x that of Earth's, it was hard work but definitely worth it." Goku explains.

" Well, Do you think...do you think Gohan would be allowed to train with him? He was there to defend Earth like the rest of us." Krillin asks.

" I wouldn't really know Krillin, though if he was, he'd be a heck of a lot stronger." Goku responds. After a few more minutes of going at top speed the two reach Guru's tower.

" So we're going to ask if he knows where the dragon ball is?" Goku asks.

" Yep." Krillin says. As they land Nail walks outside the hut to meat them.

x


	8. Chapter 8, Making Progress

Go to the poll on my profile for this story!

" We have the dragon ball you were looking for, we didn't mention it because Nail didn't know if we could trust you." Guru said.

Nail nods," I'm still not sure about you, but the elder feels like your good people so I won't stand in your way."

" Well once Goku or Kyle beat Frieza you'll know you made the right choice." Krillin says with a thumbs up. Guru reaches behind his seat and grabs the orb.

" Here, come back when you have as many dragon balls as you can receive." Guru says while handing the dragon ball to Krillin.

" Those are way bigger than the ones on Earth." Goku says.

" Heavier too." Krillin replies.

With Kyle and Vegeta

" I'm sure you sense that." Vegeta says.

Kyle nods," Yep, scouter says it's 22,000." Vegeta snorts in response.

" Must be Zarbon, the fool doesn't know he's going to die or be doomed to whatever fate awaits those in your body." Vegeta says. Kyle laughs a bit,

" They sit there in a coma like state until a couple days pass and they are absorbed making them impossible to save, they are shrunk by the magic of my body."

" Freak." Vegeta simply replies. The two fly towards Zarbon at top speeds.

" Ha, finally, a namekian village. I'll take their dragon ball and it will surely please lord Frieza." Zarbon exclaims loudly before being kicked brutally in the back and sent thrashing across the ground.

" So, you want to fight him? Or do I have to beat up my own nutrition." Kyle chuckles. ( I think I'm going to use the candy beam now, I mean, that way I'm actually eating and I still get the power boost. Not to mention it might disturb Vegeta further. Though I wonder if working on that was really more important than the kaioken. ) Vegeta says nothing as he lands and starts walking towards Zarbon.

" Gah 'huff' 'huff' ga..haah 'inhale'.." Zarbon gasps as he gets up, his body in great pain over the attack from Kyle. " Vegeta? That 'groan' was a dirty blow." Zarbon says while getting situated standing up. ( There's no way he's this strong! And who is that? Darn it, I'm going to need to transform immediately!) Zarbon thinks.

" Look at you, all injured from a little kick, you'll be easier than Dodoria, ha!" Vegeta laughs, knowing very well he didn't deliver the kick nor finish off Dodoria.

" Well, let me show you something about life Vegeta. While often beauty is just skin deep, with me, it's even less than that." Zarbon finishes as he lifts his arm band upward and grunts as his body expands and bulk-ens with his transformation. Vegeta looks at Zarbon and puts him self in a stance. " Hope your ready!" Zarbon shouts as he runs at Vegeta and swings a punch towards the prince'es face. Vegeta blocks it with a grunt and kicks at Zarbon's upper left thigh. Zarbon backs away and sends his hand forward and a blast of ki comes rushing at Vegeta. Vegeta lifts his hands to defend somewhat against the blast but still takes considerable damage.

( Dang it, he's on par with me! But he's breathing so darn deeply...would I be able to beat him if he wasn't so badly injured?) Vegeta thinks to him self before he dodges a body hold lunge by Zarbon. " Get a hold of this!" Vegeta shouts as he lands a full force kick into Zarbon's stomach. Despite the ridiculous pain he was feeling, Zarbon managed to grab on to Vegeta's leg with enough force to start swinging him around. Zarbon throws Vegeta high into the air before charging at him an attack saving up in both his arms.

( I have to finish Vegeta then that pink one so I can get to the namekians and bring lord Frieza a dragon ball before he loses his patience!) " DIE! Elegant Blaster!" Zarbon shouts as be shoots his attack at a Vegeta who was also charging a ki attack.

" Galick Gun!" Vegeta roars and the two forces meet violently.

( Wow, Vegeta better not screw this up...hmm. Zarbon's body is starting to give out.) Kyle thinks as the collision of ki moves dangerously closer to Zarbon.

( This...can't...be happening...that stupid saiyan...cheated...) Zarbon grunts in his head, his body not being able to produce the power needed with his injuries.

( I need Vegeta to get hurt...soooo...) Kyle thinks before a different him grabs and teleports Zarbon away and he shoots the huge mass of both Vegeta and Zarbon's beam struggle with a huge ball of energy pushing it closer to Vegeta a bit before the ball exploded causing all three ki masses to cause a massive explosion. As the dust cleared, a pink blob flew towards Kyle and once again, he got stronger off of another. ( I didn't use the beam, but that isn't important right now, I better give him a sensu bean)

With Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha.

The group was fighting 5 squads of Frieza soldiers that had defeated the local warriors of the Namekian village.

" 3!" Chiaotzu calls out.

" 5 down!" Yamcha shouts.

" 8!" Tien yelled. As the 3 look around they notice that all the Frieza soldiers are defeated. They're ok with this until they remember that there were about 10 soldiers per squad.

" Where the heck they all go, cowards." Yamcha says. But Tien just looks in a direction with the most awe struck stare. Yamcha and Chiaotzu look in the direction and see around 20 bodies on the ground near Piccolo. There was silence as piccolo got tired of their stares.

" You know I'm almost 3 times stronger than Tien, so you shouldn't be so shocked." With that Piccolo makes his way to the village leader. " We need your dragon balls to make a wish, one of Frieza's men killed one of our own and we would like to have him back." Piccolo states.

" Seeing has you have helped us I see no reason to not give it to you, there is another village that should have a dragon ball that way." The village leader says as he points and hands the orb to Piccolo.

x


	9. Chapter 9, Fighting the Ginyu force

Go to the poll on my profile for this story!

Author's Note: I realized that because of the way I had events on Namek go so far, that I couldn't really keep a certain thing the same so I made a decision to, essentially, replace a character. You'll realize which practically immediately. Kyle- 84,000 then later 87,000.  
And I have no idea why I was waiting happily to do the Ginyu force, I HAVE to do the stupid body switch thing just so I can have Goku strong enough for Frieza without it being complete bull.

" You can't be THAT mad, I did make you stronger." Kyle says while dodging Vegeta's attacks.

" I am not your toy! But we should go get the dragon ball." Vegeta grunts. Kyle laughs and the two fly towards the energy levels that they believe to be a Namekian village.

With Goku and Krillin.

" Ha!" Krillin shouts as he kicks the last Frieza soldier in the chest.

" Hey, you ok little guy?" Goku asks a Namekian kid that reached his chest in height, who was smacked by a soldier.

" I'm okay mister, thank you." The Namekian responds.

" Thank you for saving our village. But would you mind saying why your on this planet?" The village leader asks.

" We came here to stop Frieza and use your dragon balls to bring my son back to life. Our friends are getting the dragon balls that Frieza doesn't already have." Goku answers.

" Well the dragon balls have a password that is in our language, you should take one of us with you." The village leader tells Goku and Krillin.

" I'd like to go with you!" The Namekian child says. Goku, Krillin and the village leader look at the child.

" You sure you wish to go, Amisen? You are nearing adult hood and thus I really have no qualms, just want you to be positive of your decision." The elder states.

"I'm sure, that is...if you'd want me to." Amisen says while looking at Goku and Krillin.

" Of course." Krillin says. Goku nods with a smile.

After every one meets up.

" Ok, now that we have the dragon balls we should wait for the Ginyu force, and just in case there is a spare scouter we should hide our power." Kyle says.

" Why wait for the Ginyu force?" Yamcha asks. " Why not just go for Frieza before he gets help, by the time they get here he'll be beat and we'd have used the dragon ball for our wish." Amisen perked up at this.

"The dragon grants three wishes, maybe the most powerful of you can fight Frieza while the rest of you get the dragon balls he has and wish for him to go away?" Amisen suggests. The z-fighters all look at Amisen before looking at each other.

" I don't like that, we should fight Frieza." Goku says.

" I like his idea, Me, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo should fight Frieza while the rest of you get the dragon balls. But you shouldn't summon the dragon, you should wait and see if we can beat Frieza, if we can't I'll absorb him even if he isn't in his final form. And if it drives me crazy, wish for me to be weakened in some way. A wish to send me away would be stupid since I can teleport without sensing an energy. You'd have to beat sense into me or kill me. Which I should tell you just incase, would only succeed with a blast so powerful it could disintegrate every atom of me beyond just turning me to ash." Kyle says. Every one looks at Kyle, some with understanding of that possible outcome, one in fear, one in slight anger, another with a smile. " Of course we should still deal with the Ginyu force first." Kyle finishes.

" Or, we could just see if we can beat Frieza, and if we can't wish for Gohan to be brought back to life, bring the dead Namekians back to life, and wish for everyone except those that aren't us or a Namekian, to be sent to Earth. Since it would take to long for Kyle to teleport us all to Earth with Namekians all over this planet being revived." Piccolo says. Everyone else sweat drops as that made the most sense.

More than 24 hours later

" I sense them." Vegeta says as all the z-fighters tense, waiting for the Ginyu force to land.

" This should be fun." Krillin says nervously.

" Me and Goku are only going to intervene after some butt has been kicked and Ginyu starts to fight." Kyle reminds them of the plan.

" And we let them take the dragon balls to Frieza just to let him get angry about not being able to use them." Yamcha chuckles.

" I suppose we have to have some fun in this." Tien says. Every that was going to fight powered up so that the Ginyu knew where to go to get a whooping.

After Ginyu flies off to take the Dragon balls to Frieza.

"Ok," Burter says" now, rock, paper..." All of the Ginyu force is cut off as Chiaotzu and Yamcha charge towards Guldo while shouting. Guldo stops time and kicks Chiaotzu in the chest before letting go of his breathe which makes time move again. As Guldo watches the small emperor go flying and Yamcha turn to look his way, Guldo is kicked swiftly in the face by Krillin before being viciously assaulted by Tien. Yamcha fires a Kamehameha at Guldo but Tien doesn't move or stop his fierce attack so that Guldo can't properly gain his breathe. Both Guldo and Tien are hit. Guldo was out of commission dead and Tien is decently wounded.

" Wow, they made swift work of Guldo, aye mate?" Jeice asks Burter. Burter nods in response.

" So, I can take them all on?" Recome asks.

Yeah, why not. Vegeta is the strongest and the weakest of them have power levels of 10, ha!" Burter laughs before Jeice and Recome join in the laughter. Kyle and Goku smirk and stay where they are.

( I'm going to enjoy this if it works.) Kyle thinks as a glob of him takes Guldo and he absorbs the time stopper.

The three Ginyu force members become startled at this.

" What the heck!" Jeice yells. Kyle looks at them all, glad he had managed to contain the power he so badly wanted to release.

( Good thing he was so weak, or else I might have caught the attention of the captain.) Kyle thinks.

x


	10. Chapter 10, Power

Go to the poll on my profile for this story!

Author's Note- Kyle; 87,000 then 232,000. Don't worry about the power jumps, I have just what i need in mind to make this story more than a op oc fanfic.

" I know the freak is a sight to see, but I'm your concern." Vegeta says as he walks towards Recome. The 3 Ginyu force members look at Vegeta and decide to forget about Kyle.

" Finish him quickly mate, then we can kill the Freak" Jeice says.

" I'll rough you up good, Vegeta " Recome says. Vegeta grunts and rushes towards Recome, he throws a punch but Recome grabs his right fist and punches Vegeta in the face. He then lets go of Vegeta's fist and grabs Vegeta by the hair and knees him in the gut before throwing him to his right. Krillin, Yamcha and a healed Tien charge Recome. He stands there and dodges all of their attacks. Vegeta recovers and flies into the sky, he starts charging up a Galick Gun.

( I'll show Recome what power is!) Vegeta shouts in his mind. Recome kicks Yamcha to the left, throws Krillin forward, and starts pounding into Tien.

" I don't think they'll live with Recome being so much stronger and Vegeta about to destroy this island." Piccolo says.

" Ok, I'll stop Recome and Vegeta form killing them." Kyle says. Kyle teleports to Recome and grabs Tien before teleporting back to Goku and Piccolo. Krillin and Yamcha fly towards each other and give the other a look. They fly a distance away then fire Kamehamehas at Recome. It was at this time that Vegeta fires his Galick Gun. Recome didn't notice Vegeta's attack and defended against the combined waves from Yamcha and Krillin.

" Recome, watch the sky you wanker!" Jeice shouted. But it was for nothing, as Vegeta's blast had just made contact and most of the Island was destroyed, along with many more Islands in it's path. As the effects of the blast passed, and the dust cleared. Everyone could see Recome with his armor destroyed, hair burned and disintegrated, and hurt.

" I don't know how you lived through that, but your still dead/" Vegeta says as he lands near Recome." Recome says nothing for a moment, then grins.

" Recoooooome Fighting, **BOOOOMMMBEEERR**!" He shouts while doing a pose. A massive explosion erupts and every one escapes except for Vegeta. The Island is gone and water is rushing towards the huge crater left in the explosion's wake.

( Dear god, I can barely sense Vegeta, let me go down there and finish Recome.) Kyle thinks. " Krillin, get Vegeta a sensu bean. Goku you deal with Jeice and Burter, I'll _**finish**_ off Recome!" Kyle barks.

Kyle zooms to Recome, no longer hiding his power, and before the brute can react, knees him hard in the gut before the ever present glob takes in Recome who is barely able to struggle. Kyle absorbs Recome.

( Yes...Yes...screw this...I'll take those two _**NOW!**_ ) Kyle screams in his mind before teleporting to Burter and punching him in the face. The blow sends Burter flying.

" What! Burter! How did this wanker's power jump so much?!" Jeice shouts before being kick stomped to the ground. As Jeice lands he gets punched in the gut by Kyle and succumbs to sleep. Kyle makes quick work of absorbing him. By this time Vegeta has been healed and every one is just watching.

( Ok, I'm good now, I don't know why I got so...power hungry. I mean, Dodoria was about two thirds of my power and taking him didn't drive me a little over my sanity at all.) Kyle wondered.

" Hey, if you leave right now we won't come after you." Goku tells a shocked Burter.

Before Burter can think of something to do or say he finds himself being pounded by Vegeta in the gut.

" Don't kill him! You owe me!" Kyle shouts amusingly at Vegeta. Vegeta grunts before kicking Burter near the ground. A glob pokes out of the ground and after a few seconds, Kyle absorbs yet another person.

Goku frowns, but before he can speak," We can show mercy when we don't have a gap to jump, Piccolo and Goku should stay here. Ginyu will becoming soon enough and there's something the rest of us have to do. So if you all could come here. We'll be going to Guru's." Kyle says. By now the z-fighters don't really care to question Kyle and Vegeta just knows that at the least it'll be a waste of time. At the most, he'll get stronger.

With Ginyu and Frieza

" I'll see if any Namekians left know how to use these and you go handle Vegeta." Frieza states as he heads towards one of the last power levels of the Namekians. Ginyu nods and flies towards Goku and Piccolo.

With Kyle most of the Z-fighters

The group had their power hidden as they talked to Guru. " You ask if I know how to make you stronger, yet I feel as if you already knew." Guru says. " Yes, I can unlock some of your hidden potentials, just come here one by one and you will be better suited to battle Frieza."

Krillin is the first one to walk up and he would be the first to say that the trip was worth as his power went up to 36,000.

The rest of the group went until all that was left was Kyle and Vegeta.

[ Tien-39,000; Chiaotzu-18,000; Yamcha-27,000; Amisen- 90]

As Kyle walked up and Guru put a hand on Kyle's head, Guru noticed something." You have many powers inside of you to be unlocked." Guru states.

Kyle nods," You can say I'm made up of a lot of being right now." Kyle says. Guru nods and unlocks some of Kyle's potential. It took less than a second for it to happen, and in that small gap of time, Kyle felt himself reach a whole new level of power. There was no build up, no dragging out of the power increase, it was instant and it fueled Kyle with the most upright bliss as he shouted," Oh _yeeeaaah_! Frieza _**might**_ be stronger, but he won't beat me without a _real_ fight!".

And for 3 secnds all the z-fighters went in awe before Kyle's power, before Kyle reduced his power. Vegeta looked at Guru, " I believe it's my turn." Vegeta simply stated. ( I was just stronger than him, thanks to being healed from Recome. So I should be stronger afterward, if these humans are any example.) Vegeta thinks. And just as he thought, Vegeta grew stronger than Kyle, much stronger.

" This can not be happening!" Yamcha yelled has he felt Vegeta's power. The others all felt the same sense of dread except, Kyle.

" So, what are you doing now?" Kyle asks. " I just checked my scouter and your at 4,500,000; I'm at 2,169,000. You still have your tail so you could go to 45,000,000. A state of power I doubt Goku could go to even if he got his power unlocked and used kaioken. I warn you though, Frieza at his max is 120,000,000." Kyle finishes. Vegeta looks at Kyle smugly.

" You don't seem surprised, so I'm guessing you wanted me this strong, but why? And even better, what do I have to get from you after we beat Frieza?" Vegeta asks.

" I know exactly how to make you saiyans stronger, I know a little more than I've let on. But the way to do so would be immoral in Goku's case, and almost impossible for you, at least until Goku does it, or you change." Kyle says. Vegeta frowns.

" What does that mean, I'm much stronger!" Vegeta says.

" You could be better than a great ape, you could be a super saiyan, if you were like Goku. All i would have to do for Goku would wait for him to reach levels of power like me and you have. Then kill someone he cares about deeply, but I care about Gohan too much, and I'm not the type that can kill any of the others just so he gets stronger. At least, not without dire circumstances. It's different with you though, you don't care deeply about anyone, your overly prideful though, and if Goku showed you up constantly, if he became a super saiyan, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to take it and would follow suit, but as you are now, you'll never be able to do it." Kyle says.

Everyone stood still in silence. " Ok, so how do I get around this?" Vegeta says, having come to the conclusion that he might want Kyle around if he knew so much about the functioning of Saiyan power. Not believing that someone could make this up.

" We'll get to that, when we kill Frieza." Kyle says.

If you liked the chapter, leave a review


	11. Chapter 11, The Prince's Fated Battle

Author's Notes- Again i miss judge how my story is going to play out, Seems Goku is just the right strength for this 'Ginyu saga' to not be a problem. RANDOM grammar lesson. phase = stage = noun. faze = disrupt.

" So, you two took down my Ginyu Force? Hmm, you must be the type of warriors who can hide their power levels." Ginyu says while looking at Goku and Piccolo. " Well, show me your true power!" Ginyu shouts. Goku looks at Ginyu and grins before activating Kaioken x5.

" Yes, you are definitely much stronger than any of my force were." Ginyu says before attacking Goku. Piccolo jumps back.

(Why am I here? And how did all of them get so much stronger? No matter, it's just a good thing they hid their power so quickly after whatever happened on their end. ) Piccolo thinks. Goku takes two punches to the chest before grabbing one of Ginyu's arms and punching him in the face. The two then began to trade blows at rapid speeds.

( I might have to use a higher level, he has me beat in speed and strength.) Goku thinks. Goku elbows Ginyu hard across the face and flies back some. " Kaiokenx 6 !" Goku shouts. Ginyu looks at his scouter,which somehow wasn't destroyed yet, and is awe struck.

" So you were still holding back? Is this your full power?" Ginyu asks.

" I' not sure myself, kaioken x7!" Goku screams, sensing that x6 was only enough to put him on Ginyu's level.

( He is power full without question, so much that he doesn't even know his limits. This will be the best warrior I've taken yet!) Ginyu thinks with a grin. Goku flies towards Ginyu and punches him in the face.

( I have to finish this quick.) Goku thinks as he feels the pain of going past x5. Ginyu tries to get away from Goku but Goku doesn't allow it. Ginyu is forced on the defense as Goku attacks swiftly and skillfully. As Ginyu starts to slow down drastically, Goku backs up. " Leave this planet and I'll let you go." Goku says.

" Haha...why would i leave? When i can..." Ginyu stops talking as a special beam cannon goes through his heart." Wh...what..." Ginyu says as he hits the ground, dead.

" Piccolo!" Goku yells. Piccolo scoffs.

" He declined your offer, and you beat him up so bad that it was for sure to kill him with his guard down." Piccolo says, not caring about what Goku had to say on the matter. before Goku says anything his kaioken goes away and he feels more pain then he did before. Goku reaches for the one sensu he had and ate it.

" Ok we should go to the oth..." Before Goku can finish Kyle teleports to them and grabs the two before teleporting to Guru's.

" Were you guys able to sense us get stronger?" Kyle asks. Everyone looks at Goku and Piccolo.

" Yeah, how did you do that?" Piccolo asks as Goku nods. Kyle points at Guru.

" He can unlock some of your potential." Kyle explains.

" So that's how you and Vegeta got so strong." Goku states, remembering what they felt like earlier. The two nod.

"Well who will come first?" Guru asks. Piccolo walks forward and his power goes to 100,000.

Goku gets his power unlocked and his power level goes up to 4,000,000.

Vegeta looks at Goku and Kyle tells the two their power levels.

"Ok, so here is what we should do. We don't have to play games with Frieza at this point, if Goku and Vegeta want, they can kill him right now before letting him transform. I could also, but I would obviously like to try my luck at absorbing him in his full form. I'll get the full power of his final form even if he isn't using his full power so you two just pushing him to get there, as you can do easily is enough for me to absorb him with full benefits." Kyle says.

" And about the dragon balls?" Goku asks.

"Me you or Vegeta stalls or kills Frieza while the rest of us go make the wishes with Amisen's help." Kyle says.

" I'll stall Frieza, let him get to his final form and we see what we do from there." Vegeta says.

( With both Kyle and Goku being at this level of power i wouldn't get way with my wish, especially with the namekian as the only one able to use the dragon balls.) Vegeta thinks.

Everyone agrees and begins the plan of action.

XXX

Vegeta was flying towards Frieza holding his power back to only feel a little below Frieza's level of power. Frieza had turned off his scouter when he reached the Namekian village so he was not aware of Vegeta's landing. But the Namekians were and their looks at Vegeta alerted Frieza to an other person's presence. " Frieza, I think it's time you stop playing with the locals, you have much more immediate things to concern yourself with." Vegeta said while smirking. ( I could kill him right now, but having a chance to fight him at his full power would be glorious, and Kyle would have more reasons to show me how to reach super saiyan.).

Frieza turns around to look at Vegeta and laughs " Oh, and i suppose I should be concerned about you than?"

Vegeta continues to smirk," Check your scouter Frieza. it should let you know to not under estimate me." Frieza laughs and checks his scouter and stops laughing.

" 450,000? Most impressive Vegeta, but my power level is 530,000. So you were the one being foolish. I mean really, a monkey under estimating the emperor of the galaxy?" Frieza says as he begins to laugh again. Vegeta is unfazed by this and gets into a fighting stance.

" Come and fight me Frieza, I'll show you the power of a saiyan prince!"

Frieza looks at Vegeta seriously then turns off his scouter. " You'll regret defying me Vegeta." Frieza simply says before attacking Vegeta.

End Note- make sure to go to the poll on my profile and leave a comment. Have a wonderful new years and i hope you had a blissful Christmas or December holiday.


	12. Chapter 12, New Heights

Author's Note: Remember to review and vote on the poll on my profile!

Vegeta charges toward Frieza and kicks sends a swift kick at his face. Frieza grabs his leg and throws him to his left. Frieza then appears behind the thrown Vegeta and slams his hands into him like a hammer. Vegeta crashes into the ground, leaving a crater. " Come now Vegeta, you can do better." Frieza says. ( I'll enjoy toying with the monkey before I become immortal, make this day more grand.) Vegeta gets up and Frieza notices that he is completely unaffected by the attack.

" Your going to have to try harder, _Lord_ Frieza." Vegeta says and laughs. Frieza scowls and clenches his fist, " Don't you dare mock ME, you **MONKEY**!" Frieza yells as he and Vegeta zoom towards each other.

With the others

" Ok, let's call up the dragon." Krillin says. Amisen nods.

( Lucky for us that Frieza left the dragon balls in open view.) Kyle thinks as Amisen calls forth Porunga. The sky darkens and the dragon balls glow brightly as the Namekian dragon comes forth.

" Wow, this guy could eat Shenron for breakfast!" Yamcha shouts.

" No kidding." Krillin says.

" **You have summoned me! State your 3 wishes!** " Porunga booms.

" Ok,Amisen, our first wish is to revive Gohan." Kyle says. Amisen makes the wish.

" **Your first wish as been granted. State your next wish!** " Porunga booms.

( Now all i have to do is beat Frieza, and make sure I'm stay strong.) Kyle thinks.

" What other wishes do we want?" Tien asks.

" For the revival of the Namekians." Kyle says.

Amisen sadly shakes his head. " The dragon can only bring back one person per wish."

" Well we can bring them back with our set of dragon balls when we get back." piccolo says. Amisen smiles.

" Well, I ques we don't make any more wishes or do we just make random ones?" Kyle asks.

" Make us all filthy rich?" Yamcha says. Everyone stares at him.

" You might as well ask for the dragon to make Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Tien rich. I mean, i would say restore Namek to how it was before Frieza showed up but that wish would get wasted immediately." Kyle says. Amisen nods and makes the wish.

" **Your second wish as been granted. State your third and final wish!** " Porunga booms.

"Hhhmmmm, Amisen you got a wish?" Piccolo asks.

" No, the wishes i want, that we need will have to be made with your set." Amisen says.

" Ok, I think i got one." Kyle says. " How about.." Kyle stops as the dragon flashes and disappears while the dragon balls go into the air, to only plop back down looking like balls of stone. Amisen looks shocked, then a look of sadness crosses his face.

" It's ok Amisen, I doubt the wish Kyle was going to make was anything important." Chiaotzu says, trying to comfort to young Namekian. Kyle shakes his head,

" It's not about the wish, I'm sure, if the dragon balls just stopped working like that, Guru must of died." Kyle explains. Amisen nods.

" Amisen, you should go fly to Nail, this part of Namek is not safe. Wait, actually, I have a question."

Amisen looks at Kyle," What is it?"

" Are you the type of Namekian that can heal?" Kyle asks?

" I have the talents of all the clans." Amisen states. Kyle nods.

" I think it would be good to have a healer around, but you don't need to be in danger. So, who wants to take a punch from so that I can watch Amisen heal you and learn how to do it?" Kyle asks. Everyone looks at him blankly. " I'm not joking, I see it, I learn it, period.'

" Guess you can try it on me." Krillin says. In a split second Krillin is hunched over from a punch from Kyle. Amisen gasps, but the calms down and walks over to the hurting Krillin. He began to heal him but after 6 seconds Kyle puts a hand on Amisen's shoulder.

" I can do the rest." Kyle says. Amisen backs a way, and looks as Kyle heals what Amisen didn't.

" Wow, you really can copy thinks, but you could of gave me a heads up before punching me." Krillin says.

" I'll remember that next time." Kyle chuckles. Piccolo grunts,

" We should go to Vegeta now, Frieza is obviously ticked." He says. Everyone nods and flies off.

With Vegeta and Frieza

The two had been going at it and Frieza couldn't help but notice, that much like himself, Vegeta was bot actually being damaged by any of his few landing blows. The two had been going back and forth, blow for blow. Until a few moments ago when Vegeta started doing more damage. ( He's actually holding back! Against me!) Frieza shouts in his head. Suddenly, the sky darkens and in the far off distance, Frieza sees a dragon. Vegeta turns to see it, and smirks.

" I have something I should confess, _my lord_ ,I've been stalling you until the Earthlings could summon the dragon with the dragon balls. Neither you or i am getting immortality, not that I would need it." Vegeta laughs as Frieza shows pure rage.

" How dare you! YOU DARE MOCK ME, AND HOLD BACK! **WELL I"M ABOUT TO SHOW YOU THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS YOU IMPUDENT MONKEY!** " Frieza yells as he begins to transform.

( Ha, keep thinking you stand a chance. I'll enjoy every moment of embarrassing you!) Vegeta thinks as he grins. Frieza completes his somewhat painful looking transformation.

" Prepare yourself Vegeta, I don't know if I'll be able to hold back too much in this from. And even if I could, I have a wish to make." Frieza states. Vegeta laughs,

" You don't seem to understand, I wouldn't be here to stall if I had anything wrong about Frieza, I know exactly how much of your power I can take, and I know exactly when I need to get serious with you. So, in short, I'm not impressed."

Frieza growls and shoots a death beam at Vegeta. Vegeta powers up and dodges it. He then rushes toward Frieza and kicks him across the face before starting to pound into Frieza with a rapid flurry of punches to gut.

( Impossible! This monkey was holding back this much! No matter, he doesn't understand how powerful I really am, I might have to got to my third form.) Frieza thinks. Vegeta pulls a punch back, ready to put a lot of power into it, but Frieza head butts him. Frieza then swings both his hands , clenched tightly together , at Vegeta. This sends the prince flying. Frieza uses his left hand to send a wave of energy at Vegeta. Vegeta grunts and powers up a little while blocking.

( That's right, give me all you've got. it'll make that much sweeter!) Vegeta thinks to himself. " Your running out of time, Frieza! Your about to miss out on immortality!" Vegeta mocks. Frieza widens his eyes as the sky turns green again, and the dragon in the distance disappears.

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIFE!** " Frieza roars as he quickly makes his way towards Vegeta. Vegeta, who seemed to be having enough of putting himself on Frieza's level, simply stops holding back as much and appears in front of Frieza and knees him hard in the gut. He then blasts Frieza into a near by mountain. After a bit, Vegeta can feel Frieza's power increasing once more.

" **VEGETA, YOU DIRTY APE!** " Frieza roars once again, now fully enraged. He zooms towards Vegeta and punches him hard in the face. But all it does is move Vegeta's head.

" I think it's time you feel fear, and humiliation." Vegeta simply says with a grin, before he starts to beat into Frieza like no tomorrow.

( No, how is this possible! For this ape to not only force me into this form, but for me to have to go even further. The very thought that i might have to use even 1% of my true power against this monkey _prince_ sickens me!" Frieza thinks venomously.

After a while of Vegeta beating the tar out of Frieza, the others arrive. Vegeta slams his fist into Frieza's gut and releases a powerful blast, making sure it wouldn't kill Frieza. The blast sends Frieza miles away and goes through a plentiful amount of mountains. Vegeta smirks in satisfaction.

" Seems like you've been having fun." Piccolo says

" Hey, you have to save some for me too, Vegeta." Goku says. Vegeta chuckles.

" Oh yes, I've enjoyed myself, and don't worry, Kakarot. he's still alive. He should start showing his true from, if he has any common sense left." Vegeta laughs.

" Goku, you mind turning on you kaioken right quick? Just for a few seconds." Kyle asks. Goku doesn't even think about it and uses kaioken. After he turns it off everyone but Vegeta realize something as Kyle grins.

" Oh man, that's soooooo cheap. The rest of us are going to have to put in time to learn that technique." Yamcha states. Vegeta raises an eye brow.

" He can copy any thing he sees." Tien elaborates. Vegeta looks at Kyle and grunts.

" Of course, you exist for easy power." Vegeta says. Kyle laughs.

" Well, why don't you guys get ready for Frieza, I'll sit here and see how much kaioken I can handle, if I can use kaioken to be stronger than Frieza, then absorbing him won't be a mental threat." Kyle says. " Kaioken times 20!" Kyle shouts. ( Wow, I don't even feel any struggle, let me turn it off.) When he turned it off, he still felt no pain. so he bumped it to 40. Now, he could feel it, but it wasn't bad for say. He could easily do much more. His body being capable of regenerating faster than the current kaioken could damage him.

As Kyle tested out his new technique, and everyone was in awe of his power, they felt Frieza power up.

1/3/2017


	13. Chapter 13, More Important Things

Author's Note: Leave a review and vote on the poll!

Everyone waited for Frieza to come to them. " Seems there are a lot of you. Are you ready to die?" Frieza simply asks before shooting a death beam at the farthest away person, Yamcha. The only ones whose eyes could track the thin beam were Goku's, Vegeta's, and Kyle's. Kyle teleported in front of Yamcha and took the attack. " Your a fast one. And that didn't do much at all to you, did it? " Frieza asks. Kyle looks at him and grins.

" Vegeta why don't you continue where you left off, Goku will go on when you can't." Kyle suggests. Vegeta growls having to think of how Goku could use the kaioken, not caring much that Kyle also could. Frieza scowled as Vegeta walked up.

" If your under the impression that you stand a chance, you are a bigger foll than I thought possible." Frieza says before sending death beams from both of his hands non-stop. Vegeta powered up to his max and kept dodging. He did this until he moved his way behind Frieza and punched him hard in the spine. Frieza shouted in pain before swinging his tail at Vegeta. The hit sends Vegeta back some and Frieza turns around and flies at Vegeta. He grabs his arm and is rewarded for his efforts with a blow to the head from Vegeta. Vegeta kicks Frieza's right knee and punches him across his face. Vegeta grabs Frieza's head and slams it down into his knee. Vegeta jumps back. " Ga..you stupid **MONKEY**!" Frieza screams as he starts using 5% of his power. Vegeta and all the others can feel that this made him stronger than all of them right now. " Here is 5% of my power." Frieza says before punching Vegeta in the face. " And now you die." He said before shooting a death beam into Vegeta's arm.

" Gaaaaah!" Vegeta screamed. Everyone was put on alert. Kyle growled and Goku activated kaioken x2 as he rushed to Vegeta's aid. Kyle quickly followed, activating 3 times kaioken. Frieza aims for vegeta's heart.

" No, I'm not letting you kill him!" Kyle shouts as he realizes that teleporting would be better. He teleports to Frieza and slams his fist into his gut with every ounce of his might. Frieza eyes bulge as he is sent flying from the blow. Vegeta looked at the two, slightly surprised.

" Hmph, that was a quick response." Vegeta says as he holds his shoulder. Kyle and Goku look at him.

" Goku should hold off Frieza; Vegeta, are you going to go ape. " Kyle asks. Vegeta nods.

" I'll wait for Kakarot to have his fun." Vegeta says. Kyle nods back and looks at Goku as he flies towards Frieza.

" I'm am getting sick of all of you! " Frieza screams as he pumps up to 10%. Goku pushes his Kaioken to 3 and zooms towards Frieza. Frieza throws a punch at Goku. He grabs the fist and grabs Frieza's arm and throws him. Frieza steadies himself as Goku lands a solid punch across his face, Frieza punches Goku in the gut and the two begin to trade blows from their. " You, I'm to assume your also a saiyan?" Frieza asked.

" Yep." Goku simply answers as he punches Frieza's chest with the back of his hand downward. Frieza knees Goku hard in the gut with 11% of his power.

" Well I've let too many of you live, and may I add that your stronger than your prince?" Frieza says with a bit of amusement. Goku shoots Frieza in the face. Frieza jumps back and growls.

As the two continue to fight Frieza begins using more power, the others watch anxiously. " This is intense!" Yamcha shouts.

" Yeah, and to think, neither of them are using their maximum." Tien states.

( This is going to well, and I'm sure I can beat Frieza. But what about the next threats? Will I have to be the only one able to deal with the following threats? Or will we all have to learn Kaioken in place of super saiyan. I don't want to wait until I can't handle it before someone becomes strong enough to do it. And then...what the heck?) Kyle thinks as he notices that everything has stopped.

" Hey mate." Rigodon says. Kyle lunges at the sudden ( currently) unfamiliar voice. Rigodon easily moves out of the way. Kyle realizes who it is.

" Hey Rig, what's up? Kinda in a serious situation." Kyle asks. Rigodon smirks.

" Who learned the Kaioken, so I'm here to let you know not to go above 80x" Rigodon says. Kyle blinks.

" What happens if I do?" Kyle asks, he was a buu, so he was naturally confused.

" At your current strength you can't go above 80, but what happens if you do, is permanent. You will become more fleshy. more kill able every time you go past your kaioken limit, and it will be worse for every digit you go past your limit. I put this in place because...well...remember when i said you weren't the only one given this new life?" Rigodon asks. Kyle decides to answer before asking his own questions.

" Yeah"

" Well, each of us benders have our own person we brought into this world, we were going to give you all separate worlds. Or put you into different universes, but we decided it would be more fun for us if interaction between ya'll is possible by easy means. Basically, we are gods, who are using you as entertainment, we set you up and do as we wish. I enjoy having limits on your power, but I've made sure that if you run into a non friendly from one of the other benders, that you can beat them, as long as you use your brain and don't go past your limits. The others don't have the same views on fun, some of them even gave their " jumpers", it's what we call you guys, god ki, so don't purposely start stuff with them." Rigodon explained.

Kyle just looks at Rigodon, takes it all in. And asks one question. " Why are you just know telling me this?"

" Because you'll be meeting one of the jumpers soon enough." Rigodon says as he disappears and time goes on. Kyle looks at the group as they continue talking about the fight between Goku and Frieza as the later goes to 20% and Goku bumps up his Kaioken. That fight, however, didn't seem so important to Kyle anymore.


	14. Chapter 14, Frieza's End

Author's Note: Make sure to review and vote on my poll!

" You know, this is fun and all, but maybe we should stop holding back." Goku says to Frieza. The tyrant looks at Goku and frowns.

" Oh, and by how much are you holding back?"

" About a little more than 2 thirds of what i can dish out." Goku says. Frieza growls at this, then thinks. He suddenly starts laughing.

" If what your saying is true you are clearly one of the mightiest warriors in the universe, second only to my family; heck, you might even be able to best my brother! But I'm only using a fifth of my power, and seeing as we are even..." Frieza stops talking as he sees Vegeta throw energy into the attack.

" Burst and mix!" Vegeta roars as his artificial moon begins his transformation.

" That monkey!" Frieza yells as he attempts to stop Vegeta only to be punched by Goku. Frieza growls.

" Fine, I'l show you 30%!" Frieza shouts as he knees Goku hard in the gut. Frieza turns and growls as he sees the great ape Vegeta looking at him.

" I'll show you the true power of the Saiyan race!" Vegeta roared as he suddenly appeared in front of Frieza and smashed his right fist into the tyrant's body.

" Gaaah!" Frieza screams.

With the others

" Wow, do you think Vegeta's going to be able to do it?" Yamcha asks. Piccolo shakes his head.

" I heard Frieza say he was at 30%, so when he gets serious Vegeta is through. Goku can't even beat him if they were both being honest."

" Well looks like your our only hope!" Krillin says to Kyle in a partially joking manner.

" Yeah, well I could end it now. But I'll wait, let them use all of their power. Then I'll crush Frieza, and absorb him." Kyle says. Every looks back to Goku, Vegeta and Frieza.

xxx

" Hey Vegeta, let team up on him!" Goku shouts. Vegeta stares down at Goku and releases a loud grunt.

" Whatever Kakarot."

" You darn monkeys will not underestimate MEEEE!" Frieza yells. " Now, 50%!"

" Ok Vegeta, Kaioken times 16!" Goku shouts as he goes towards Frieza. Frieza punches Goku and the face and Goku blasts Frieza in the gut. Vegeta charges a huge blast in his mouth. and fires it at a distracted Frieza. Goku notices and jumps back. " Hey Frieza! Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Goku spits out as Frieza raises his hands to hold off the attack; he doesn't have the room in his mind to notice Vegeta's attack and his directly hit. Frieza screams loudly in pain and Goku's attack also hits.

Kyle sees this and flies over. " He's going to be beyond livid." Kyle says. It didn't take long for this to be proven true as every feels a drastic increase in Frieza's power.

" **That's it, I will kill _you all_ , 80%!**" Frieza roars at the top of his lungs. Vegeta growls, Kyle frowns, and Goku grins.

" Ok, no holding back, Kaioken times **TWENTY TWO**!" Goku shouts as his power jumps to a level close to Frieza's.

" You insolent monkey. You've been dividing your power by 22s? Such a weird way of saying percentage. But if this is your max, and we were tied at your ' kaiokenx6', you are about to die." Frieza says before suddenly appearing in-front of Goku and smashing his left fist into the saiyans gut.

" Kaioken x45!" Kyle shouts. His body tries to tear it self up but he heals faster then the kaioken can harm. ( While using this I'm going to be hurting like hell, but I shouldn't feel any pain after I turn it off.) Kyle thinks as he teleports to Frieza and throws a punch. Frieza barely manages to grab the offending fist.

" Goku may be a slight threat to you, but I am a COMPLETE threat. this is barely over half of my power, while your at 80%. You die today, FRIEZA!" Kyle shouts as he shoots beams out of eyes at Frieza's chest. Frieza grunts and is sent back a few feet.

" This can't be possible, your bluffing!" Frieza yells. Kyle smirks.

" Kaioken times 55!" Kyle shouts. " Get ready Frieza, A fate more embarrassing then death awaits you."

Frieza roars as he punches Kyle in the face, gut, and kicks him in the chest. Only for Kyle to go back a few feet with a grin. " How is this possible!"

" I'm a relative of Majin Buu, it wouldn't be right if i was weak." Kyle says. Frieza's face shows shock, then he thinks, then he shows nothing but pure rage.

" I've had enough of this, I will not be made a fool of! Even by a relative of that nightmare!" Frieza roars as his power rises and his body bulges. " **100** %!"

( This won't be all that entertaining for Rigodon, but whatever, he never said I had to please him.) " Candy beam!" Kyle shouts with a grin as the appendage on top his head shoots a pinkish lightning bolt at Frieza. Frieza is turned into a white and purple taffy candy. Kyle walks over and picks up the candyfied Frieza and eats him. Kyle turned off the Kaioken has he bent over and held his stomach with a grimace and joy in his eyes before he quickly bent his back straight and roared as he felt the power course through him. The roar hurt Piccolo's ears and scared every one else. He grew a pink tail much like Frieza's and grew in height by a foot as long as became a little bit more muscular. " OH **YYYEEEEEEESS** , that was delightful, power and sugar all in one!" Kyle yelled.

Every one was at least slightly on alert. They remembered that Kyle said he could go crazy from power. Kyle looks at them and smiles. " Relax, I'm not crazy, just happy...very happy. Now let's get off this planet and go wish the Namekians back when our balls are ready."

Mostly everyone calmed down. " We should talk to the Namekians first." Piccolo says. Everyone nods.

Ending Note: So I've thought about how I'm going to get the saiyans to go super, how I'm going to get some character development with Kyle and Vegeta, what I'm going to do with the android and someone from the future arc, and sooo much more. And I've basically decided that i'm going to probably need longer chapters then 1k words. And that it's going to take longer to make chapter if I want all these ideas to be produced in a good light.

I didn't take too much time on each of my chapters so far because the ideas for them didn't require flawlessness. The same can't be said for a lot of what comes next. Anyway, Thx for reading and please review!


	15. Omake, Catherine The SSJ2

Author's Note: Leave a review! Goku-5,000,000 time skip- 20,000,000 Vegeta- 6,00,000- time skip- 24,000,000 Gohan-200,000 TS- 5,000,000 Piccolo-100,000 TS- 9,500,000 Kyle-122,169,000 TS- 500,000,000 , This chapter will make you question my intelligence, but I've gone a few months without a joke chapter and that won't do. While some aspects of this chapter are legit, this is really a joke.

The group had talked to the Namekians, and then went back Earth. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Kyle went to the Son residence.

" Yeah, I'm serious. You should consider living with Bulma." Kyle says to Vegeta as they slowly fly towards Goku's house. Even though they could sense Gohan and wanted to see him, they were in no rush.

" Hmph, I'll think about it then. Will a super saiyan be as storng as you?" Vegeta asks. Kyle laughs.

" At your current power if either you or Goku go super saiyan you'll be much stronger than me without kaioken." Kyle says.

" But with kaioken you'd still be the strongest?" Piccolo asks. Kyle nods.

" Super Saiyan will make you 75 times stronger, I can go up to 80 on Kaioken. So the gap between me now, and either of you as a super saiyan would be more than filled." The group lands Gohan swings open the door with Chichi behind him.

" Daddy!" Gohan yells as he tackles into Goku.

" Hey Gohan, I'm glad your back." Goku says with a huge smile. Gohan gets out of his fathers arms and looks at Piccolo and Kyle with a smile. The two smile back.

xxx

A year later and every one is training and enjoying life. Vegeta lives with Bulma who dumped Yamcha before he went to Namek. Kyle lives with the Son family, where Chichi makes him study after he tells her his age and shows her his current knowledge. She disapproves of how he's behind for his age. Yet she still lets him go train when he asks.

Kyle wakes up in the guest room of the Son residence. He gets up with a yawn and stretches. he had fallen a sleep while studying. " really doesn't play. Eh, not too different from my own mother, just multiplied by 5." Kyle says out loud and stops. " Man, I've rarely thought about by past life. Why am I even here? I know what Rigodon said but did he just grab me from life? No...no...I remember now. That kid...shot me, never thought he'd be the type. I just had to be walking through the lunch room when he lost it. God, how could I forget that? Must be Rig's fault. Hugh, everyones probably mourning me, that's a deep thought, but then again, it's been a few years. So I'm probably a passing thought that hurts every now and then. But enough about that, I smell food." Kyle talks to himself and opens the door to his room.

He happened to be walking out just as Gohan was walking down the hallway, " Good morning Kyle, I pretty sure that mo-do you sense that!" Gohan abruptly shouts. Kyle nods his head with a frown.

( That power is easily 10x stronger than me. Who could that be!" Kyle thinks as he runs towards the door. Chichi sees the two running and yells;

" One, no running in the house! 2, the food is ready. And 3, where are you trying to go in such a rush!"

Gohan gulps and Kyle does also. " There's a high power and I'm trying to see if they're friendly are not." Kyle explains.

" Well Gohan's not going! My baby as already died before!" Chichi screams. Kyle flinches.

" Yeah, you shouldn't come Gohan. Me, Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku are the only ones who can possibly fight whoever that is. " Kyle says.

With a frown Gohan says," I now i died before, but I'm stronger now, I can and will help!" Gohan rushes outside despite Chichi's yells and he flies towards the power. Kyle sighs.

( At least he has fire.) And Kyle soon follows. Goku was already eating, though no one seemed to notice.

" Thanks for the food Chichi, bye!" He says as he follows the two boys.

As the all fly, Kyle turns on his scouter. It had been heavily updated and studied by Bulma, she claimed that this one would be 1 million times more efficient. She wasn't completely wrong. Because the power level that showed up on his scouter was 6 billion. " Holy crap! that's a big number!" Kyle yells. Gohan looks at Kyle.

" Why do you still use that?!" He asks. Kyle raises an eyebrow

" What do you mean?"

" All of us can sense and hide energy and know when someones weaker or stronger way before that scouter does, and the only one who cares about what his power's number happens to be, is Vegeta!" Gohan says with a slightly loud voice. Kyle just stares at Gohan.

"Your ruining my dreams pal, ruining my hopes and dreams." Kyle says with a slightly true and mostly fake hurt look. Gohan and Goku just look at him.

" Okaaaaaay, so what's the number?" Gohan asks.

" 6 billion."

" And your half a bil right?" Gohan asks.

" Yes."

" You can use Kaioken so I don't think that power matters."

" You are going to break our hearts again if that's how easy you think life is." Kyle says as he speeds up. Gohan's mouth opens wide in shock at the comment. Goku laughs nervously.

" You said it yourself Gohan, people can hide their power. This guy could be at 5 trillion for all we know." Goku then speeds up. Gohan frowns and goes faster also.

xxx

" I'm assuming you sensed that power also?" Vegeta asks Piccolo as they fly towards the source of the power. Piccolo nods and notices that Vegeta's scouter { made by Bulma} is on.

" Power level?"

" 6 billion"

" Why are we even going towards it then, Kyle can easily use Kaioken to handle whoever this is if they're an enemy. And I can sense him heading the same place we are."

" Because, Namekian, do you really want to leave it all to him? Especially when you have the power to be somewhat useful. Unlock those humans. Not to mention I need to fight hopefully become a super Saiyan.

xxx

All the z-fighters had met up, the person they were there for was behind a huge rock.

" Ok, so do we call out to them?" Krillin asks.

" if they don't know we're here we should just blast them." Vegeta say.

" I heard that!" The person yells as she steps out form the rock. " This is a huge welcoming party just for little ol' me." The girl says. She has messy, black, long hair. And is wearing space armor. he also has a tail.

Everyone pauses. " She's a Saiyan." Vegeta murmurs. Kyle frowns.

" A strong one, you aren't suppose to be here." Kyle says, having a good idea about who this could be.

" Well, neither should a relative of the all mighty majin buu." She says. The two stare at each other. The others just stay silent.

" Why are you here?" Piccolo asks. She grins.

" My name's Catherine. Weird name for a saiyan, I know. My parents escaped the destruction of Vegeta and raised me on a planet called Seda. Not too different from Earth, just had a lot more powerful locals. with the exception of you guys, of course. My parents weren't blood thirsty, and are both super Saiyans, much like myself. I'm here, because you guys killed Frieza, and I wanted to do that." Catherine explains.

" So your going to kill us instead?" Yamcha nervously asks.

" Kill? No, no, just brutally mane." She grins after saying this.

( Oh far into Super Saiyan can she be?) Kyle thinks.

( She's a Super Saiyan? I'm the prince, I should of been the first. And there are more than just her!) Vegeta growls in his mind with clenched fist.

" I think your too cocky." Kyle says as he activates Kx13. He zooms towards her and she just grins as she clenches her fists and pushes her head back.

" HHHHAAAAAAA!" She screams. her hair flashes gold, the nearby earth shakes and is blow away. Kyle gets sent back.

Her transformation complete, Catherine looks at them all with the most confident and cheery grin. " Who wants their beating first?"

" Son of a cow! You blew up my scouter!" Kyle shouts. the last recorded number was 1 trillion. " Your really something, let's see who wins, Kaioken times 80!" Kyle shouts. He feels immense pain but his body doesn't blow up like it did last time he went this far in training. ( I can go up to 90 before whatever Rig warned me about happens. But if i go that far I'll be blowing up randomly.)

" Wow, that's not fair." She says with awe. The female saiyan raises her left arm hand fires off tons of golden ki blasts. Kyle begins dodging them.

" Their power is intense!" Tien shouts.

" We can't just sit here! We should help!" Gohan yells.

" And die for the trouble?" Yamcha asks as if Gohan is the dumbest person ever.

" The brat as a point, if we all use kaioken and combine our efforts we _MIGHT_ be worth something." Vegeta growls as his power spikes in anger.

" We should do it, lend Kyle all the help we can, right?" Goku says as he uses Kaioken x40. Everyone else follows, except Gohan who didn't have time to learn the technique from his father do to studying.

" Even all of us at our max, we don't hold a finger to even Kyle!" Tien shouts as he and the others struggle under the pressure of Kaioken.

" Just let it all go into an attack! Might leave an opening for Kyle! He'll need it, he's using all his body will let him!" Piccolo shouts as he jumps up and begins charging an attack. Everyone else follows suit.

( I'm the weakest one. Everyone else is using kaioken but I still can't do it. Dang, why am I so weak!) Gohan shouts in his mind and his rage gives him more power.

Kyle gets smashed into a mountain and Catherine sends a huge ball of ki at him and the nearby mountains. ( God dang..) Kyle stops thinking as the attack hits. As the dust cloud clears, Kyle growls. " I'm going to kill her. I'm going to freaking kill her!" Kyle screams. He begins putting all of his power in his right fist.

" FIRE!" Piccolo roars as a combined beam of energy shoots towards the female Saiyan. She turns and looks at the blast.

" That's cute." She says as the blast hits her out stretched hand. Kyle sees this and smiles.

( Here I come.) He teleports behind her and before she can react, his super charged fist goes through her back. As he punches through her, he laughs. " Bye." He teleports away and leaves the charged arm in her, It explodes as she is also hit by the z-fighters beam. As Kyle looks at the explosion with glee, he realizes that he should of absorbed her. " God DANG IT!" He shouted. Then he stopped, as he felt an immense power, and fear.

" Is that chick still alive!" Yamcha shouts.

" And kicking. Nice try though, I had to go Super Saiyan 2 and concentrate all the power into the whole in me. I didn't have to defend form you guys attack though, It was pretty sad. Kinda like your bed performance." Catherine says. Everyone pauses, even Gohan. " That attack from the oink one still hurt me though. I have a whole in me that is barely stopping itself from leaking. But don't let that think you stand a chance, your not my type." Everyone continues to be quite.

" Stop, just stop. Kill us already I can't reach that level of power..." Kyle stops talking as all of the dust from the explosion finally clears. The blast had destroyed everything but Catherine, and he meant everything. There were blushes form all of the z-fighters except Piccolo and Vegeta.

" I'm going to kill you all...I was here just to fight. But now you have to die." Catherine says with smile.

End Note: I felt like making a joke chapter so i did, This is the longest chapter I've ever made, and I find that hilarious. I watched some team four star earlier so I had to do this. Anyway. the next chapter should be out in a span of 2 weeks. And while Catherine is a character that will be in this story, this isn't how she's going to be introduced. Also, I don't think the android saga will be all that good if i don't spice it up, so this should be fun, in fact, all of the future sagas are going to have to be changed since every one is stronger. I'll drop power levels after they go above the trillions. I just don't have the patience for numbers that high.

Kyle- age 17

Catherine- age 18


	16. Chapter 15, Guess Who?

Author's Note: Leave a review! Goku-5,000,000 Vegeta- 6,000,000 Gohan-200,000 Piccolo-100,000 Kyle-122,169,000

The group had talked to the Namekians, and then went back to Earth. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Kyle went to the Son residence.

" Yeah, I'm serious. You should consider living with Bulma." Kyle says to Vegeta as they slowly fly towards Goku's house. Even though they could sense Gohan and wanted to see him, they were in no rush.

" Hmph, I'll think about it then. Will a super saiyan be as strong as you?" Vegeta asks. Kyle laughs.

" At your current power if either you or Goku go super saiyan you'll be much stronger than me without kaioken." Kyle says.

" But with kaioken you'd still be the strongest?" Piccolo asks. Kyle nods.

" Super Saiyan will make you 75 times stronger, I can go up to 80 on Kaioken. So the gap between me now, and either of you as a super saiyan would be more than filled." The group lands Gohan swings open the door with Chichi behind him.

" Daddy!" Gohan yells as he tackles into Goku.

" Hey Gohan, I'm glad your back." Goku says with a huge smile. Gohan gets out of his fathers arms and looks at Piccolo and Kyle with a smile. The two smile back.

xxx

1 month after the crew is back and used the Earth's dragon balls to restore Namek and it's people; it's a dark night in normal town. Everyone is going about their business. Garlic Jr. and his goonies didn't give two craps. They showed up and started slaughtering the entire town. " Soon these humans will understand what it feels like to utterly helpless. I will make this entire planet bleed." Garlic Jr. says.

" Hahahaha, they won't know what hit them!" Vinegar laughs. Garlic and the 4 other minions join in on the laugh.

xxx  
Kyle's POV

Oh my god! Why is volume so annoying! I hate measurement in math so much and is insistent on me learning as if I'm going to college! I'm a pink, young man, who is going to spend the next 20 years of his life doing stupid things like shooting **plasma beams from his body!** If it wasn't for me having dreams in my past life, I would not be doing this. I use to want to be a scientist. Now i want to be the strongest guy in the world! Which isn't even possible because of gods and crap. Like, how the heck do i match that! There's no way I can absorb Beerus! But I digress.

As I'm thinking about going out and finding some scholar to absorb( Because none of the people he absorbed were good at math, apparently), I smell 's amazing cooking. " Food will be ready in 40 minutes." shouts. I shutter in joy. But then...then I sense it. You see, I can sense every living thing on this planet. I've talked about it with Piccolo and Goku. They only sense above average and familiar energies. They only sense normal people when they are within a few hundred miles, if they are purposely reaching out their sense, or if a ton of them die.

This should be a problem but for some reason I can go on with my life. I know when something is born and when things die. And something had been bothering me ever since we got back from Namek. There is someone out there who has been hiding their power. Every now and then that person's power will spike, not enough for others to catch. Except for maybe Kami and Korin.

Anyway, to get back on topic, I sensed some higher than normal power levels a short while ago, and there was something outside of Earth. the thing was, I didn't feel like dealing with it. I kept on training, studying, and eating. But now those power levels showed up at some town or village, and those normal powers vanished.. it didn't take a genius to find out what happened. I groaned out loud. i have human sympathy, I really do, but now I'm going to have to deal with guilt over being so lazy about what is sensed. After i deal with these guys I'm going to go find that person who has been hiding out here for months. Rather friend or foe, that needs to be handled next.

" , Goku, Gohan, I'm going to head out, I'll be back in time for breakfast!" I call out. Gohan is the only one to react. He walks into the guest room( I don't feel right calling it my room yet.) and looks at me.

" Where are you going?" He asks. i look at him and think. he can take 5 of those guys if he really tries, but i did want to handle this my self. " Come on, tell me." Gohan continues. I decide it'll be ok, the leader wasn't even close to my power and I doubt it will be someone who can transform are is hiding a lot of power.

" Try and sense a group of powerful guys. Most of them have a higher power than you. i'm going to go there because I'm pretty sure they just destroyed a town. you can come if you want. i'll be flying." i say, feeling like dragging out the trip instead of teleporting. He nods and we head out the door. Goku doesn't seem to care, food being the only thing on his mind.

We fly slow. The group had flown to Kami's lookout. Kami was talking with Piccolo. And I could just tell something was going on up there but Popo's energy didn't falter. So I knew I could continue with this pace of speed. Gohan didn't question anything. I've really started seeing Gohan as a brother of sorts. A little one. In fact, I was starting to see all of the Son family as my family. But I was also writing down every possible thing i could remember about my old life in a journal. I didn't want to forget that, never. I started to think about what i would do if I had these powers back then. My face puckers as if i ate sour candy.

I know for a fact i would of pushed my agenda onto the rest of the world. Forced them under my rule. Like a dictator, but not exactly. I would ban certain things, and after my rule became the norm, after I abolished most opposition,( I'm a Majin, i would literally have all of time to do this.) I would then really become a dictator. I would at first, keep cultures kind of the same but ban the things I hated the most about them. But after that became how things worked I would change everything about the world to exactly the way i like it. If possible, i would give some of my power to one person, and teach them how to increase upon. give every person this one hope that they might grow strong enough to best me. And tell them the only way i wouldn't kill them before that happened is if they never taught it to anyone else. I would make it public knowledge that i would teach one person after the current ' apprentice' died. keep that up until one of them killed me, bested me, or i would increase the number of people I taught. And i would make sure to teach people who would try to take me down. Give them all the basics, and let it go on from there. What they did with the power was their business as long as they didn't break the rules. if i misjudged, and the person didn't live to try and end me, i'd let them do whatever( within reason) until they died.

It sounds horrible, but if you can shape a world the way you wish, why not? I wouldn't do the same to this world, this world is simple. and the normal people stuff isn't important. In my own world there were so many views...someone should of just rose supreme. Stopped it all, no matter that dictators believe it would be better than the cocktail that was going on.

Ending Note: so I've shown Kyle's more 'normal' characteristics. Shown that he was never a 'good' guy. so, should i continue making some parts of the story Kyle's POV? review and vote in poll!


	17. Chapter 16, Vegeta Ascends!

Author's Note: I may, or may not add a chapter showing when Kyle, Gohan and Piccolo fought Garlic Jr.

Kyle's POV:

Okay, so I should of thought about this, but really, who could of known this would happen? I honestly thought nothing could go wrong with these guys. Even when I found out it was Garlic Jr. I wasn't afraid in the least. Boy, was I wrong for that!

Earlier:

Hmm, Kami was fighting those guys. he must of been beat. I can still sense him, so I don't quicken. I also see some mist coming down. Again, Gohan does what I do. We get up to the lookout and see who's up here and I laugh. " So, the almighty Garlick Jr. returns. Don't make me laugh. You really shouldn't of come back." I laugh. I see the Makyan growl.

" You will not mock me! I will end all of you this time! Get them!" Garlic shouts. Was this guy serious? Could he not sense me? I wasn't holding back that much, but whatever. I see the guy with horns coming at me. I extend my arm and blast him into nothing. Gohan is fighting the one with white hair. I'd absorb them, but really. They aren't even worth the time. Now let's...what the heck is that? Oh crap, the mist. How could I forget about that? Now I sense some of those idiots fighting each-other. And Yamcha is _ **not**_ supposed to be that strong! I look at these guys and see Garlic Jr. seething. I calm down. What's done is done. Now I'll handle these guys.

3rd POV:  
With Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Maron, Chichi, Goku, Turtle, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Bulma and Vegeta.

There was a small get together at Kame's house. Goku and Chichi thought Gohan and Kyle might be there. They were wrong. Chichi was slightly worried, but Goku managed to wave away her fears. Krillin was showing of his girlfriend, Roshi was drunk, and Goku was eating...again. All was well until the Black Water Mist seeped its way down the air and to the island.

" Hey, what is this mess?" Vegeta asked as the mist surrounded them. Yamcha was about to make a joke until him, Tien, Chichi, Chiaotzu, Roshi, Oolong, Bulma, and Vegeta were affected by the mist. Goku felt all of their powers spike and frowned.

" What's going..." Goku stopped talking as he dodged a kick from Chichi. He looked shocked before his face changed into one of pain as Vegeta punched him in the spine.

" Goku!" Krillin shouts as he goes towards his best friend before having to guard from Yamcha. Piccolo jumps near Krillin.

" i don't know what's going on but Goku can handle himself. I'll watch your back, you watch mine." Piccolo says as he grabs Tien's offending fist punches him in the gut. Goku fends of the weaker attacks of Chichi and Roshi while trying to reduce the damage taken from Vegeta.

" Forgive me Chi, Roshi!" Goku yells as he knocks them unconscious. " Kaioken times 3!" Goku shouts. Vegeta looks at him and growls.

" Graaaaaaah!" The prince roars as his power spikes much higher than Goku's. His hair flashes gold and the near by area and ocean shake and wave.

( Is that the super saiyan form! I knew Vegeta's base was stronger, but to be this far above me. He's reaching Kyle's level of power without the Kaioken!) Goku thinks. As Vegeta quiets down, and Vegeta's transformation is complete, Goku gets worried. ( Scratch my early thought, he's stronger than Kyle without Kaioken and stronger than me period! This is bad!). " Kaioken times Twenty Two!" Goku shouts.

[ Vegeta ( mist plus Super saiyan)- 600,000,000; Goku Kx24- 120,000,000]  
Kyle's POV

Dear god, is that VEGETA! Oh man, he is about to kill everyone. This freaking mist! Screw Popo and Kami. I have to handle this first. I teleport to Gohan and grab hold of him. " I'm taking us to everyone else. Vegeta's being controlled by this guys and I can't leave you here." I explain. Before he can respond, I teleport us beside Krillin who was in a beam struggle with Yamcha. Gohan gasps and disrupts the two beams so no one gets hurt. i ignore the small fry, because honestly, Piccolo could solve the human problems if he went all out, they didn't get that much stronger. No, Vegeta is the problem. I can easily go past his power. He has nothing on me. But that's not the point. If Vegeta would of let loose too much power...he could of killed everyone here with the only possible exception being Goku.

I need to deal with him, NOW! " Kaioken x6!" I shout. Goku and Vegeta look at me.

" Good thing your here. I don't think I can handle him like this." Goku jokingly says. I grunt out a response and teleport in front of Vegeta. I punch him hard in the gut and teleport us away to some island with no animal life.

" Okay _Prince,_ give me all you got. This amount of power should be enough for us to have a good fight!" I state loudly before I punch Vegeta in the forehead. Vegeta punches me in the stomach, kidney, chest, and throat. I get sent flying back, but steady myself shortly after. I decided it was time to test out a move of mine. " Koniec Vyboch!" I shouted and extended my arm out to Vegeta with my palm open and fingers curled. A combination of white and pink lighting looking ki energy came together and blasted out towards Vegeta in a nova like blast.

The name of the blast itself was pretty lame in English. Which is why I used Slovak instead. I learned the language in my past life for little to no reason. The blast hit Vegeta and he roared as he got carried with the blast for what i believe was a a straight 1,000 miles. good thing we were surrounded by sea and mostly uninhabited islands. I could sense that he was alive, but he would most definetly not be getting up and time soon.

Ending Note: So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. if so, make sure to leave a review and give me your thoughts on how you feel about Kyle's POV in the poll on my profile.


	18. Chapter 17, A New Player Is Added

Kyle's POV

So here we are. A seething Garlic. Jr with the entire gang just ready to end him. But of course, he's freaking immortal. And he's smart enough to not open that portal to no where. " Absorb him." Vegeta commands. Vegeta just doesn't completely learn. _Telling_ me to absorb him. Whatever, it's probably the only option besides keeping him around and having to watch him.

" Pst, screw off Vegeta. I got this." I say.

" Absorb? I have half the mind to send you to the dead zone!" Garlick shouts.

" Please do." Piccolo says. " It'd be nice to send you there again."

Hmm. Didn't I see Garlic open it already? I should be able to open. But I haven't practiced it. So I'll leave that alone and see if I can just absorb him. My left arm breaks off and absorbs the Makyan. I just turn to look at everyone after wards." Soooooo, why were you guys at Kame's House?" I ask.

1 week later

I felt that ki spike again. It was easily Gohan level. The others agreed to leave whoever it was to me. It never felt all that powerful until recently. I can't help but think that whoever it is wants to be found. As I fly nearer to the power, I realize they were in Deta City, the city containing the only company with the balls and intellect to try and rival Capsule Corp. As I got closer and closer to the power, I rolled my eyes. They were in the Deta Corporation Building. Of course, I hope this guy isn't trying to dissect me. Though I guess that's more of a government official type thing. I should mention, that I'm not flying anymore. I'm walking on the street using magic to look how I used to when I was still human. I talked to Rigodon and he explained that I have a decent amount of potential for magic. I wasn't surprised. I saw a family of fog people, and I really just couldn't help but stare. I mean really? Sure, aliens...wow. But dog people? DOG...PEOPLE? **_ANIMAL PEOPLE_**! Ridiculous. I should really try and get a history lesson from Bulma and Kami. Because this world is so messed up.

I reach the Deta Corp. compound and walk to the gate. There's a security guy with a cool looking gun on his hip. The guy gives me a curious look. " The compound is closed to random people on Wednesdays. This is pretty common knowledge." He says. I frown. Of course I'd come when they aren't allowing visitors.

" I'm sorry. I'm not from around here. What days are you open?"

" If you pay, you can get in on Mondays. Tuesday, Thursday-Saturday." He says. I immediately was going to ask why you have to pay on Mondays, but I hear a noise from above my head. There's an intercom.

" Hey, Mack, that guy is my new arts instructor. You know, because I'm better than almost anyone else in the arts." The feminine voice says. The security guy nods.

" Ah, ok. Well I'll open the gate then." Mack says. It was at that moment that I realized something. You see, I watch TV every now and then. And one of the most common people to see on the news is Doctor Detians. He is a scientist that is recognized by the rest of the world as the best at bio science. He has been alive for 250 years and is just now starting to look like he hit his 60s. At first I thought it was weird that this was public knowledge. But when you think about, it makes sense.

Like with the old Piccolo. Why did I assume that people forgot when he almost ruled the world? Why did I never consider that they just didn't throw around the past all the time? Weird stuff is all over this world. The common people are just used to it and , I suppose, suppress the negatives. With the three separate times stuff got destroyed because of Piccolo, with Nappa wiping out an entire city and with cell doing the same on a larger scale. It really isn't hard to believe that they knew this was happening. The people only rallied with Hercule and his belief on "tricks" because it was the easiest thing to do, not to mention it worked. Also, some people didn't take long to get involved with the weird( That fat chick that talked to Babidi).

I guess what I'm getting at, is that while most people suppress the negatives side of the weird things, along with the thoughts that people can do exactly what all of these terrible monsters have done, there are some normal people who didn't do that. At least on the same scale. They accept and recognize that Doctor Detians as lived so long.

Now, back to the news that I see. He also has a daughter. In terms of his life, he's had her pretty recently. She's 17 and is basically worshiped as one of the best martial artist and young geniuses of the world. She has never shown anything beyond belief on the camera to my knowledge. Even then, it's not hard to think that she may be the one I'm looking for. I'm kind of hoping she is, because she seems tame enough.

As i walk through the gate and enter the compound, One of the doors to a building open. And a girl I instantly recognize as the daughter of Dr. Detians, Nova, walks out the door. She, much like her father, has orange hair. It's long and goes down to her hip. She had visible muscles but not anything unappealing. She was wearing a typical work out outfit. She walked like Tien in away. You could tell she was a trained martial artist, not just some power house. She wasn't super model on her looks, but not to far off.

Suddenly, the faint sense of power coming from her went up to Gohan level again. But it didn't stop there. She was now radiating as much power as Frieza in his second from. She grinned. " Well, Kyle, why don't you come inside. We have a lot to talk about."

" Oh, really now? I guess that's true." I respond as I follow her. I had a strong feeling that maybe, she was a toy for the benders. Like myself.

End Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	19. Chapter 18, Life Stories

Make sure to leave a review if you like the chapter  
3rd P.O.V

Kyle looked at Nova as they entered a dinning room. "There, a basic trip through the compound. I might take you to the more interesting places later. Now, I suppose we should start talking, hmm?" Nova said.

Kyle nodded," What's your deal? How did you end up here, like this?" He asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Nova answers," Well, that's a weird way of wording that question. I suppose I should go ahead and tell you that I'm a jumper also. I am sure you already guessed that."

" Yeah, I'm guessing you just used common sense to determine I was a jumper, as Rig calls us."

"Yep. So, I suppose I'll tell you what my old life was like. I was told by my bender that all of us come from the same world, and all died in the same year. I was an American. I loved anime. A ton of anime. I lived a typical life. I had friends, and people I didn't like or just didn't care for. I had loving parents, a cool older brother. And an all together nice family with a few members I didn't like. Most of my family was Christian, myself included. We were a white family. We made a decent amount over the norm. I was a little spoiled, but I wasn't an idiot. I watched a lot of TV and did good in school. Never made anything less than an A on my report cards. I was a little bit sensitive, though I think most of the normal girls were." Nova says.  
"Oh, I was girl in my first life too, cist. I didn't bother paying too much attention to whatever was flooding the media. I was aware of BLM, the terrorists, the LGBT community and all of that. It just wasn't a big deal in my town. Most people weren't racist, or at least weren't obvious. Though, when I say that, I mean against Blacks. Most of the Christians said a lot of hateful things about the Muslims. Some of my family included. And no one really talked about the LGBT stuff, I mean. You had guys being guys and making fun of each other by calling each other gay. But that wasn't really a LGBT thing. I didn't pay it any mind. Seemed kind of weird, but it didn't have anything to do with me. I was 18 when I died. I was in a car accident. Nexi, my bender, told me I was hit by a drunk driver. That really messed me up. For a lot of reasons." Nova continues.  
" I'm Christian, so being in a light less void and being told I wasn't going to Heaven or Hell. While being able to see and hear, but not feel anything, breathe, or see a body, was terrifying. I asked a ton of questions. She said God wasn't accurately explained in the bible. That he gave them their powers. That there was no one sin that would doom someone to Hell. And so much more. When I was told that I would live a new life before Truly moving on, and Nexi told me it would be in the Dbz world, I was delighted!. Of course, I missed my family heavily at first. But unlike you, I wasn't dragged in this world, I was reborn in it. And I've had years to only faintly miss my old life. I've trained really hard, studied the science and history of this world really hard. And i decided that my first affects on this world would be through the civil life. So, that's my story." Nova finished.

Kyle took in every word. ( I never bothered asking Rig if his existence made God fake. It's nice to know it doesn't.) " I guess it's my turn. I was also American. I loved anime. I loved to read. And I loved to play Video Games. My life was pretty normal. I was an emotional child though. I was often picked on because of it. I was also over dramatic as a child too. My family would sing a song about me being a crybaby when I cried, and i was dumb enough to take that as if it was a big, traumatizing deal. Me being a cry baby later turned into me having a temper problem. I got over it in good time. I cared more about my grades and God than anything else.I had crushes on girls but I never showed it because even as a little boy I saw that stuff as a distraction." Kyle says.  
"Most people considered me gay because of it. And while that was a sore topic when I had my anger issues, once I got over my temper nothing really bothered me anymore. Though I did turn into a slight butt hole. I wasn't really mean, I just had a droll sense of humor, a harsher view on things, and I didn't like people who acted to over sensitive, like used to. I was friends with a number of LGBT who were apart of it and just supporters. But I myself wasn't. I was neutral positive at first. But that changed to neutral negative when I started getting chewed out for, admittedly, insensitive jokes. No one got to me with ' rude ' jokes so I din't really like it when people couldn't take jokes. It reminded me of my past self. And considering not a single one of my pro LGBT friends could take my ' rude ' sense of humor. My opinion on that community did drop. I felt bad for the Middle Eastern refugees, but as i said, I was kind of a butt hole. I figured that letting in innocents was good, but stupid because the terrorists would likely sneak in with them." Kyle continued.  
" I made As and Bs some years, and all As in others. I had a low opinion on anyone that made below high Cs. And for some time, I felt a bit of hatred towards people who could make Cs and lower and think it didn't matter or was a good grade. I would of never of been able to make those type of grades. Neither I nor my mom were even happy with Bs. Oh, and if the skin color of this illusion didn't give it away. I was black. Despite being a race minority, I wasn't for that majority bashing. Just wasn't my style. I died during a school shooting. Thing is. It wasn't even by one of the people that my fellow school mates considered 'the type'. I think, I think there was just a period of darkness. And then I was in this world, with Raditz, Piccolo, and Goku. That's my story. And how did you know I wasn't reborn?" Kyle finished.

Nova, just like Kyle, had taken in every detail. " Nexi told me. Me and her have been kind of close ever since I hit the age of 5 again. My father knows about all of this, by the way. "

Kyle's P.O.V

I guess I should of expected that she would tell her father. I couldn't help but imagine his reaction. " So, why did you gain my attention?" I asked.

" I decided it was time for me to jump into the fray. Before things strayed too far from the cannon events." She replied. I couldn't help but think that it was almost too late for that.

End Note

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to let you guys get a realistic feel for these two characters. They have lived in our world, and since Kyle is a more harsh version of me, I felt this chapter was heavily needed for realistic feelings.  
Make sure to leave a review if you like the chapter.


	20. Chapter 19, Moving On

Make sure to leave a review about what you think about the story. 

Kyle's P.O.V

I told Nova everything that has happened so far. She seemed upset about the thought of gohan dying so young. I didn't comment, has that wasn't something I was comfortable spending too much time on. "Well, now that your all caught up, mind sparing?" I aske her. I want to know the extent of her skill and power, and there really is no better ( or more fun) way to do so.

"Sure, let's go to the sparring room." Nova replies.

" You're radiating power equal to Gohan. How have we never sensed you before we came back from Namek?" I ask her. She gives me sly smirk.

" My bender gave me complete control over my Ki. If I don't want to be sensed, I won't be.". She answers. My jaw drops. Her bender seriously did that? I mean, there are faaaar more broken things she could of got. But that's still cool.

We reached the sparring room . No a then explained that every place in the compound is capable of hiding her power and more.

"I don't know how much higher someone's power level would have to be compared to mine for the compound not to conceal it." No a says.

" You really are a genius. We can cut back some and not be sensed, possibly." I respond.

" The compound also as Ki draining capabilities. The draining system is currently at the point to where it can take the bare minimum needed to destroy the planet and use it to power the planet instead. I know that my dad started the company on bio and that until I invented that system, the energy came from all corporations. But I needed a way to train with Ki in the compound and not blow it up. So I kept going and going and took it too far. Now we own the energy and bio science game. In fact I'm..." I cut her of by shooting Ki ball at her face. It lands. Her head gets knocked back. " Ok, fine, lets spar!" She shouts as she unleashes what I think is her full power. It felt like Frieza when he first went to his final form.

"Show me what you got!" I yell back while I lower my power to match hers. Nova comes at me with a punch, I dodge and send a kick at her stomach. She grabs my leg and blasts me right in chest. As I go flying back, she flies over me. I send a blast, but I miss. I recover from her attack and get in a stance. I wait for her to attack again. She once again comes at me put a little bit more seriously. For some reason, neither of us use Ki attacks after that point? Just hand to hand combat. As far as landing hits go, she won. She was far more skilled in martial arts than I was. But she got tired first, which gave me the win for our little spar.

" That was fun. For obvious reasons I haven't had any challenges in the art anymore. Not any REAL ones anyway. I particpated in all of the world tournaments after Goku's last fight with Piccolo. But no one as even been master Rossi level." Nova states. I'm not the least bit surprised, I mean, how else did Mr. Satan become known for being the strongest before the cell games.

" Have you replaced Mr. Satan?" I ask, that would be so beneficial. Sadly, Nora shakes her head no.

"No, I let him win all of our matches, funny enough, we only ever fight in the last round." Nora explains.

" Well, I'm going to go back to the Son house. Train hard." I say as I go to leave the room.

"I will, you just make sure to not screw over the original story too much before the androids arrive!" She replies.

At the Son residence

I got back just in time for dinner. " How did it go?" Goku asks. Chichi and Gohan pay attention.

" It went well, the power was coming from the daughter of Dr.Detians." I reply. Gohan and Chichi are shocked and then explain who the Detians are to Goku." 

"Yep, she's a genius and powerful, like you Gohan, but better in both categories." I tease. Gohan nods.

"So does she have any clue about what's going on with us. And was she trying to catch our attention?" Gohan asks.

" Yes to both, she has satellites that have seen all of our fights on earth." I reply. Goku looks serious. 

" How strong is she?" Goku asks." If she's stronger than Gohan."

"Dad, he was joking." Gohan replies. I shake my head.

" I was, but it's true. If it wasn't for the special way her building are, you would easily sense her power when she lets it out. She's Frieza level when he first entered his final form, around 2-4% of his power. " I say. The looks that go across their faces was priceless.

" Sh...she's a strong fighter." Gohan stutters.

"Yep, she sounds alright, like a stronger Bulma." Goku cheerfully says.

End Note

Make sure to leave a review and give your opinion of the chapter.

Omake for craps and Giggles. For teens of 15...nothing graphic, just heavily suggestive.

Where am I? I get up and look around and I see the craziest thing. A city that for the life of me, I can't help but compare to the ones in DBZ. As I look around more. I realize that all the traffic, all of the people, and just every thing in general is frozen. As I think this. I hear a loud pop. I turn to the source of the sound and I see a dwarf looking, orange haired man in Norse like black armor.

" My name is Rigodon, I'm a bender of all things.Time, space, matter, or energy. You name it I can bend and control it." He says. I can't help but think of the more dirty ways to take that last part. The man laughs as I think this. " I can also read thoughts.". He explains. I growl.

"So what's the deal? Where am I?" I ask. Rigodon grins.

" You died, you loved DBZ. So I brought you here. That simple. Now, no more questions, I'm going to explain this to you. Your a human, same body you had when you died. Same strength, speed, intelligence, everything. You want to get stronger and more powerful? Simple. Just have sex. The rules? Every time you have sex with a new person you get 3x as powerful. More agility, more speed, more strength, more access to the Ki that you now possess. You get 2x as powerful when you have sex, period. So, when you have sex with a new person. You'll get 5x stronger. You'll get 10x stronger for losing either of your cherries." I flinch at the word either...I'm not taking ANYTHING up the backdoor. Rig continues "You'll get 5x stronger for shredding either of someone's V-cards. So if you want to be the strongest, go get LAID!!!" He finishes. I can't believe what I'm hearing." Oh, and you'll find a few thousand zeni in your pockets and a few million in your new bank account. I'll just give the information to your brain. There. Now, right across from us is a place where you can get your virginity killed. Or, you can find yourself a decent girl through decent methods. I don't care. Peace!" I hear a loud pop and he's gone. 


	21. Chapter 20, Cluster Truck

Make sure to leave a review

Had to change my plans for trunks. Thanks to a particular thing. Not going to say what it was that made me change it though, but it took me so long to get this chapter out because I couldn't think of a nice replacement for my original plan. Infact, I just got rid of trunks altogether. Will make it easier for me.

"I still can't get over how you cheated to get this form." I say to Vegeta as we fight. He can't keep or control his super saiyan form worth a crap. He can't even go into easily, it tires him out badly as well.

"Whatever, freak. You said it yourself, this means I was strong enough to go super saiyan. It doesn't matter how it happened." Vegeta sends a blast into my chest.

"Please, it does matter, at least a bit!" I then kick him in his left side. We continue our fight until he can't keep up the transformation anymore. "You should have it handled decently enough soon." I say. Before Vegeta can say anything. I can sense a strong power. From the look on his face, he senses it too.

"It's weaker than you, but stronger than the rest of us." Vegeta growled.

"Let's go check it out." I say. I teleport us to the power level. I frown. A time machine, and Bulma if she had trunk's hair color were what awaited us. The girl looked at us. And there was silence for a few seconds.

"Who are you?" Vegeta said with his typical attitude.

"That isn't all that important. This is my time machine. It was made so I could warn you guys of a threat that will be coming 4 years from now." She said. The others were quickly heading this way. I decide that this must be 'trunks' at least, in spirit.

"We'll hear you out." I say. She nods. Vegeta gives her the strangest look. I couldn't tell what was going through his head.

"4 years from now, some androids will show up. They will be to powerful for you guys. Goku is hit with a heart virus that kills him, and the rest of you are getting your butts kicked by the androids. Except Kyle, because he's getting his butt kicked by some fledgling god. Yes, a god. Well, a goddess, to be more precise." She says. I stare at her.

"What?!" Vegeta growls.

"So, that sounds bad." I simply say. She frowns.

"This goddess stops the others from dying, she then thrashes the androids but doesn't do any permanent damage. She tells you guys ,and the androids, that she's going to kill everyone one at a time, but she's waiting for someone to show. That someone was cell. He is bio android. Who gets stronger if he absorbs the other androids. Well, if he absorbs 17 and 18. This is where it gets complicated. Apparently, the cell that you guys fought, wasn't the cel of your time line. I want to explain, but it really doesn't matter. You guys need to train. So that you can possibly survive. Because training to get stronger than the androids? That can be done. Beating Cell? Less possible, but doable if you stop him from absorbing the other androids. It's Ranran you have to worry about. She toyed with all of, even the androids and Cell. She killed off most of the planet's population. And right before I left, I heard her say something about unleashing doom on the planet. I...I don't think I'll be coming back here when I return to my timeline." She said.

The meaning of her last sentence wasn't lost on me or Vegeta. The others showed up. I explained everything she said. She gave us the dates for the events, and gave Goku his medicine and told him when to take it. After she left, every one looked at the newest one to join us. I left them to it. I flew off. When I got a good distance, I thought of Rigodon. I could of done this near them, but I didn't want to be there right then.

"Hey, what you need?" Rig asks as he appears.

"I think you know why I summoned you, Rig." I say to him.

"Yeah, this whole thing as been being set up by a bender and her jumper. Her bender told her what timeline she was in, and she did it from there. As in. Originally, you guys killed the androids. Cell showed up a few years later. Ranran showed up to and killed you. Told Bulma she would kill the rest of you iif she didn't build a time machine for Cell. Ranran then did everything she could to make sure the same convulsed timelines of the series happened. After her job was done, and she insured the timelines that existed in the series happened, she destroyed the earth's that belonged to time lines she didn't need anymore, Earths to the timelines that didn't matter any further in the original series. In every time line, she would ask her bender which timeline she's in, her bender would tell her, and then explain the plan that the Ranran from the original timeline had. Explain how far in set up the plan was. And every time, that Ranran would grin and say that was a nice plan. I'll put this next part simply. She has god Ki, but she isn't a god. You can beat her if I lift the limits that shouldn't be there anyway. You can't absorb her though, you try that, and she'll kill you while she's in you. Don't try it."

"So, there isn't a limit on my Kaioken anymore?" I ask.

"It's gone now. You can do whatever you want, I won't have time to watch you that much anyway. Go, ruin the fun. The others might do the same though. So I'll keep Ranran's bender to busy to think about watching her to see how things are going." Rig then left.

"This is going to suck." I say, before flying further away from the others.


End file.
